Je suis ton Ombre
by Blihioma
Summary: Three-Fic / Concours Jelyel - Harry a vaincu Voldemort grâce à sa magie pure, mais la manière dont il s'y est pris aurait dû lui coûter la vie. Pourtant il réussit à vivre sa vie sans crainte, jusqu'au jour où il s'écroule en proie à une souffrance dévastatrice. Pomfresh ne sait pas comment l'aider et désespère. Et puis tout s'arrête un beau soir avec un homme venu du passé...
1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** M (3e partie)

 **Genre :** Romance / Hurt/Comfort

 **Univers :** Cela se passe après T.7, la chronologie reste relativement la même à deux trois détails près dont je parlerais

 **Pairing :** Harry x Salazar

 **Evénement :** Concours de _Jelyel_ pour From Past, with love

Voici donc ma participation pour le concours Salazar x Harry donné par Jelyel ! L'idée m'est venue assez facilement avec l'aide de ma sœur, donc j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Ce texte sera un Two-Shot (au début il devait être un simple One Shot, mais il s'est fait un peu trop long pour que ce soit raisonnable de le poster en une seule fois), il marquera presque mon entrée sur le fandom sur Harry Potter en tant qu'auteur (cela dépend si vous comptez le Cross Over Harry Potter x Twilight que j'ai fait, ou non).

J'espère bien sûr que cela marchera et que l'histoire vous plaira. Sinon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce que vous allez lire, à part que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire car je n'avais pas toujours le temps de le faire.

Bref, bonne lecture mes petits sorciers !

 **°0o0°**

 **Je suis ton Ombre – Partie 1**

 _ **Moyen-Âge – Poudlard – Grande Salle**_

Ils étaient réunis pour un autre repas. Un de plus. Les élèves discutaient joyeusement autour des quatre longues tables aux couleurs des différentes maisons. Poudlard resplendissait et exultait la joie et la vie. Les professeurs, assis à leur propre table, légèrement en hauteur, contemplaient cette vision qu'ils avaient encore du mal à croire réelle. Ils avaient mis tellement de temps pour arriver à un tel résultat ! Tellement d'années à être dénigrés pour finalement réussir leur pari.

Helga observait ses élèves avec cette lueur maternelle dans les yeux, qui la caractérisait si bien. Elle, plus que les autres, était ravie de leur réussite. Sa mère l'avait toujours poussé à se marier et à avoir des enfants pour continuer la lignée des Poufsouffle, une noble famille de sorcières. Et elle l'avait écoutée, mais pour la première fois depuis des générations, elle avait donné naissance à un garçon. Un garçon sorcier, mais un garçon tout de même. Sa mère l'avait reniée par honte et Helga s'était retrouvée seule, sans personne et son ventre incapable de donner naissance une nouvelle fois. Son mari lui avait pris son enfant, mais elle savait qu'il ne manquerait de rien et ne lui en avait pas tenu non plus rigueur : si on apprenait que sa femme avait perdu son nom, lui et leur fils pourraient tout perdre à leur tour. Cependant elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'une grande famille, s'était vu enlever cette avenir… Jusqu'à ce que Godric vienne à elle. Poudlard était devenue sa maison et les élèves étaient alors devenus ses enfants.

Godric discutait joyeusement avec un autre de leurs collègues, ils se partageaient dans une joute verbale, sur la meilleure manière de parer une attaque à l'épée en direction de l'abdomen. Son enthousiasme et sa force de caractère faisait de lui une personne avec qui on aimait discuter. Il était né dans un petit village de campagne, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Ses parents ne possédaient aucun pouvoir magique et pourtant sa mère avait mis au monde un sorcier. Au début, les villageois l'avaient craint, lui et ses pouvoirs, mais son caractère jovial avait fini par les faire venir à lui. Les guerres entre seigneurs étaient légions et souhaitant protéger sa famille et son village, Godric s'était engagé comme écuyer auprès de son seigneur. Il avait fini par devenir chevalier et il avait mené de nombreuses batailles qu'il avait remporté grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques.

Pendant des années il s'était battu pour les amis qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, pour la vieille dame qui lui offrait des gâteaux, pour la fille dont il était amoureux, pour les parents qui l'avaient aimé de tout leur cœur, pour son village. Mais quand il rentra enfin, il avait perdu sa place dans le hameau et la plupart de ses amis étaient mariés et parents. Il était alors parti avec des projets plein la tête, et un en particulier : il avait appris la magie seul, par la force des choses, il ne voulait pas que d'autres enfants se retrouvent aussi perdus qu'il l'avait été, alors il souhaitait créer une école pour les aider.

Rowena était plongé dans ses pensées, en train de penser au cours d'Astronomie qu'elle dispenserait ce soir à ses deuxièmes années. Sa famille n'était qu'une longue lignée de sorciers et sorcières, mais très rapidement, tout le monde avait compris que la demoiselle, alors âgée de six ans, serait sûrement la sorcière la plus intelligente que le monde est portée, pour au moins quelques décennies. Elle possédait un don naturel pour la magie et les livres étaient ses meilleurs amis. Elle avait toujours vécu recluse entre les quatre murs du domaine familial, l'inconnu ne l'avait jamais intéressé et elle se complaisait dans sa vie de princesse enfermée dans une tour. Et puis un jour, Godric et Helga étaient arrivés chez eux. Elle les avait vu depuis sa fenêtre et s'était demandé ce qu'un tel couple venait faire ici. Ils étaient venus pour elle, ils n'étaient pas les premiers et Rowena avait refusé de les recevoir, sans même écouter leurs volontés. Toutefois les deux sorciers savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de l'aide d'une puissante et intelligente sorcière, alors ils n'avaient pas baissé les bras.

Plusieurs jours durant, ils vinrent lui parler à travers la porte de sa chambre sans succès. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut Helga qui décida la première de faire avancer les choses à sa manière : elle avait commandé à une plante de grandir assez pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans la chambre de Rowena par la fenêtre. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la jeune femme de voir débarquer sur son balcon, une autre femme de son âge, habillé comme une paysanne, le visage couvert de traces de terre, debout sur une feuille gigantesque et le bras autour d'une tige épaisse comme un tronc d'arbre. Pour la première fois, Rowena éclata de rire et les deux sorcières devinrent amies. Sa famille ne l'empêcha pas de partir, ils la poussèrent même dans cette aventure et Rowena commença à voyager avec eux… Après avoir remplis sa malle de livres.

Salazar mangeait du bout de la fourchette, trop concentré sur ce qu'il gribouillait dans un petit carnet ouvert à côté de son assiette. Il était comme d'habitude, penché sur des formules de potions en tout genre. Les adolescents de sa maison étaient à la fois ses élèves, ses assistants et même parfois ses cobayes, mais ils ne plaignaient jamais car ils avaient l'occasion d'observer de près le génie de leur professeur et directeur de maison. Au début, il n'aurait jamais dû faire partis de cette aventure, il y aurait dû avoir que trois Fondateurs et non quatre. Il avait décidé de vivre en ermite dans la Forêt Interdite, seul avec ses serpents. Godric, Helga et Rowena s'étaient perdus dans sa forêt, mais cela faisait des années que Salazar n'avait pas vu d'autres sorciers, il n'avait donc pas eu cœur à les chasser. A la place, il était venu à leur rencontre et il avait fait la connaissance de ces trois idéalistes, pleins de rêves et d'espoir.

Salazar s'était laissé séduire par l'idée de cette école de magie, il se rappelait d'avoir fait un tel rêve similaire quand il était enfant : trouver un endroit où il y aurait une place pour des personnes comme lui, loin de la pression de sa mère. Mais il n'avait pas osé demander à faire partie de leur aventure, il n'aimait pas s'immiscer auprès d'inconnus. Ce fut Godric qui le convainc de les suivre « je ne serais plus le seul homme de la bande » lui avait-il dit. Helga lui avait affirmer qu'elle aimerait partager leur passion commune des plantes, même s'ils ne voyaient pas leur utilité de la même manière. Et Rowena qui appréciait son esprit pointu et réfléchi, bien plus que les deux autres avec qui elle faisait route, lui demanda aussi de les suivre, histoire de ne pas être la seule à veiller sur leur groupe. Les derniers doutes de Salazar concernèrent ses amis reptiles qu'il ne voulait pas laisser seuls dans la forêt, mais quand il apprit la destination de ses nouveaux amis, il n'hésita plus. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui.

Poudlard était donc autant une réussite, qu'un rêve ou qu'une famille pour eux. Les quatre fondateurs y vivaient les meilleures années de leur vie, se disputant, se réconciliant, passant du temps entre amis mais aussi avec leurs élèves comme mentors. Parfois, il arrivait que Godric et Salazar en viennent à la magie, mais uniquement à cause du tempérament de feu du premier, et cela ne signifiait jamais la fin de leur amitié. Certains élèves s'amusaient même à parier sur le gagnant, leurs disputes étaient donc au final bonne enfant. Alors comment, dans le futur, la réalité avait-elle pu être déformée jusqu'à représenter Salazar et Godric en ennemis de toujours ? Tout commença ce jour-là, quand le Fondateur rouge et or, commença à taquiner son collègue :

« Alors Sal' ! A force de toujours écrire dans ce carnet, tout le monde va finir par croire que tu es amoureux de lui ! »

« Moi au moins je sais écrire, mécréant. »

« Je ne te permet pas, vil serpent, mon écriture est des plus fine et élégante ! »

« Mais oui, pour quelques créatures venues d'un autre monde peut-être, mais pour le commun de mortels, elle est surtout illisible. »

Godric, faussement vexé, se leva de sa chaise et sans crier gare monta sur la table, commençant à incanter en direction de son meilleur ami et rival attitré. Salazar se mit à lui renvoyer des sorts à son tour, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Rowena soupira de dépit, visiblement cela faisait un moment que le chevalier ne s'était pas défoulé et le potionniste entrait volontiers dans son jeu. Helga, elle, observait avec amusement les deux hommes, à la manière d'une grande sœur regardant deux de ses petits frères s'amuser ensemble. Les autres élèves commençaient à s'échauffer à leur tour, mais seulement en tant que supporters : chacun encourageait celui qu'il croyait gagnant, les paris repartirent une fois de plus de plus belle.

Rowena eut la bonne idée d'entourer les plus jeunes d'un puissant bouclier magique, quand les deux hommes commencèrent à être sérieux et que certains sorts se perdirent en direction de la foule. Les plus âgés, désormais habitués et ayant les connaissances nécessaires, conjuraient leurs propres boucliers, enveloppant parfois quelques élèves plus jeunes.

Aucun des deux sorciers ne semblait prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre, le combat menaçait de durer en longueur et Helga se décida à les arrêter, ils avaient des cours à dispenser cette après-midi après tout. Mais soudain, un sort toucha Salazar en pleine poitrine et celui-ci disparut. Comme ça. Sans laisser de traces et sans signes avant-coureurs. Le silence tomba sur la Grande Salle, tout le monde observait Godric avec de gros yeux : qu'avait fait le Lord Gryffondor pour ainsi faire disparaitre son ami… ? Et ce fut ainsi que certaines mauvaises langues commencèrent à déformer la vérité, supposant que le Maître des rouges et or avait cherché à se débarrasser d'un rival encombrant ou d'un mage noir trop avide de pouvoirs selon les versions…

 **oOo**

 _ **30 juillet 1998 – Poudlard – Infirmerie**_

Trois mois. Ou même bientôt quatre. C'est le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la bataille finale, depuis la défaite de Voldemort, depuis la victoire d'Harry et de la Lumière. Autant de temps depuis les morts, les blessés, une école en ruine. Il y a presque quatre mois, Harry était à Poudlard à la recherche du dernier Horcruxe avant lui et Nagini. Ses amis avaient détruit les Horcruxes alors qu'il allait faire face à Voldemort. De longs mois depuis ce moment où ils avaient engagé le combat, où les sorts s'étaient mis à fuser de chaque côté, où Harry avait bien cru mourir une deuxième fois…

Trois mois. Pendant lesquels il avait fui les cérémonies, les journalistes et les sorciers et sorcières souhaitant à tout prix féliciter personnellement le Survivant, qui était devenu le Sauveur. Des sorciers et des sorcières qui s'étaient cachés toutes ses années, sans jamais agir, des sorciers et des sorcières dont on n'avait pas vu l'ombre lors de la Bataille finale, et qui pourtant clamaient que leur aide avait été décisive. Quelle aide ? Ils n'avaient rien fait sinon attendre que les choses se passent. Tous des hypocrites qui ne voulaient pas admettre leur véritable allégeance ou le fait qu'ils étaient restés cachés chez eux, la queue entre les jambes. Si Harry avait pris le temps de les écouter, il aurait pu croire que le monde Sorcier au grand complet avait fait bloc contre Voldemort et qu'au moins, les trois quarts des Mangemorts étaient des espions de la Lumière. Foutaises. Mais Harry n'avait pas pris le temps de les écouter, il ne voulait pas être déçu par eux, il ne voulait en fait rien avoir à faire avec eux. Il s'était contenté de faire accepter l'innocence de son parrain Sirius et de son ancien professeur de potions, Severus.

Trois mois. Des mois de torture pour Harry. Quelque chose s'était passé pendant son duel contre Voldemort, quelque chose de mauvais. Ce jour-là, comme beaucoup de personnes, Harry avait failli mourir. Voldemort avait le dessus et lui s'épuisait à vue d'œil, son récent retour d'entre les morts avait dû jouer. Toujours était-il qu'il voyait la fin approcher, sa fin. Et il ne voulait pas mourir, pas après avoir refusé la mort. Il ne souvenait plus de ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là, alors qu'il tombait un genou à terre, une idée saugrenue lui avait traversée la tête. Il savait sa magie puissante, mais son corps était un poids qui l'empêchait de combattre et de vaincre.

Alors puisque son corps l'entravait… Autant s'en débarrasser pour attaquer, non ? Et il avait projeté littéralement sa magie et son âme en dehors de son corps pour lui infliger le coup fatal. Etait-ce la surprise ou sa magie avait réellement pu développer tout son potentiel sans l'entrave de son corps, qui lui avait permis de vaincre Voldemort ? Aujourd'hui encore il n'avait pas de réponse. Ce jour-là, il avait gagné, mais à quel prix ? Son corps avait été vidé de sa magie et de son âme pendant une longue minute et il aurait pu ne jamais réussir à rejoindre son enveloppe corporelle s'il n'avait été qu'un simple sorcier… Mais un Héritage Magique sommeillait dans ses veines et cela l'avait maintenu en état pour réintégrer son corps.

Au début, il n'avait remarqué aucun changement. Il n'avait rien vu venir, il s'était donné à fond pour rétablir l'innocence de son parrain et de l'espion attitré de l'Ordre du Phénix, tout en jouant de son nom pour que les plus jeunes « Mangemorts » poussés à entrer sous les ordres de Voldemort par la pression familiale, aient des réductions de peines. Ils n'étaient que des enfants à ce moment-là, ils n'avaient pas encore eu la chance de penser par eux-mêmes, on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir d'avoir suivi leurs parents. Pendant plus d'un mois, il avait assisté à tellement de procès qu'il n'arriverait pas à tous les citer de tête. Et puis les problèmes avaient commencés.

Au début ce n'était qu'une légère gêne dans la poitrine, comme une sorte de crise d'asthme bénigne. Puis sa magie avait commencé à faire des siennes, à sortir sans qu'il ne demande rien, pour des petites choses simples de la vie : il pensait à une tasse de café et celle-ci apparaissait, il tendait le bras pour tenter d'attraper le journal et celui-ci sautait dans sa main. Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment inquiété, c'était même assez pratique. Et puis elle avait commencé à éloigner les autres de lui petit à petit, comme si elle cherchait à l'isoler de tout le monde et du moindre danger. Le symptôme suivant fut une très forte réaction négative à la lumière, sortir trop longtemps l'affaiblissait et le rendait même malade. Puis la douleur était revenue, puissante et insupportable. Il se retrouvait cloué à son lit plusieurs heures par jours, sans arriver à se dissocier de cette sensation. Et ça ne s'était pas amélioré avec le temps, bien au contraire. Ce fut donc dans un état lamentable, en proie à une douleur aigue et mauvaise, que ses amis l'avaient trouvé, trois mois après la bataille finale. Depuis, il n'avait plus quitté l'infirmerie de Poudlard qui avait été reconstruite.

Aujourd'hui encore, son corps était plus douloureux qu'hier, Pomfresh devait souvent venir le voir pour le laver avec un sort, car il suait constamment. Toutes les potions qu'on lui avait données n'avaient servi à rien. Sa fièvre ne baissait pas, sa magie ne se calmait pas, sa douleur ne refluait pas. Chaque jour, on lui demandait de boire de nouvelles potions qui devraient l'aider, mais jamais rien ne se passait. Harry savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir éternellement dans un tel état. C'était impossible pour son corps de continuer à supporter tout ça, ses pensées se faisaient de moins en moins cohérentes, il savait qu'il restait éveillé, mais il n'arrivait plus à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. La fin approchait, il le sentait. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir ! Il avait survécu à Voldemort, il s'était battu pour vivre, pas pour mourir quatre mois après d'un mal inconnu… Il voulait vivre ! Vivre, vivre, vivre, vivre…

Ce seul mot tournait comme une mélodie à la fois cruelle et pleine d'espoir dans sa tête. Pleine d'espoir car il voulait espérer, sa prière avait déjà été entendue, peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'être encore une fois. Mais cruelle car il l'avait formulé trop de fois pour que son vœu soit à nouveau réalisé et qu'elle lui rappelait tout ce qu'il allait bientôt se passer pour lui : la mort. Mais peut-être avait-il été destiné à ne pas survivre à la bataille finale ? Peut-être lui avait-on accordé un répit sans qu'il n'en n'ait conscience… Et qu'avait-il fait pendant ces derniers mois ? Des choses inutiles : il avait sauvé des gens et vécu une vie presque normale, alors qu'il aurait pu voyager à travers le monde, se préparer à son départ, faire ses adieux comme il le fallait… Non, au final il aurait fait la même chose. Il n'aurait pas pu partir sans avoir fait une dernière action pour mettre un terme définitif à la guerre et à ses conséquences. Et une vie normale, des jours heureux, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, non ? Oui, il n'aurait rien changé même s'il avait su ce qui l'attendait à la fin du chemin. Pourtant, il espérait encore vivre un peu plus… Juste un peu plus… Ou justement bien plus.

 **oOo**

 _ **31 juillet 1998 – Poudlard – Bureau du Directeur**_

Il était penché sur des lettres que les professeurs lui avaient fait parvenir. La guerre avait été terrible et la bataille finale d'autant plus. Beaucoup d'enseignants avaient souhaité rester auprès de leurs familles au lendemain de la guerre et il ne pouvait que les comprendre. Il avait dû donc trouver de nouvelles personnes pour venir dispenser leur savoir aux élèves de Poudlard. Heureusement, quelques personnes, comme Minerva, Filius ou Septima, avaient repris leurs postes. Il avait eu quelques bonnes surprises aussi avec Neville Londubat qui avait postulé pour la place de professeur de Botanique ou encore Draco Malfoy pour celle de professeur Potions. Mais malgré cela, gérer l'organisation des futurs cours en plus de la reconstruction du château n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Et à cela était venu s'ajouter le nouveau problème qu'était Harry Potter. Encore et toujours lui. Quand est-ce que cet enfant arrêterait d'attirer les ennuis ? La malédiction du Seigneur des Ténèbres était donc d'un autre genre, que celle à laquelle tout le monde pensait ? On pouvait définitivement se poser la question.

Severus Snape avait miraculeusement survécu à l'attaque de Nagini : Hermione n'avait eu qu'à chercher dans son sac extensible, un bézoard à donner à son ancien professeur de Potions. La pierre avait réussi à le guérir à temps, mais il avait ensuite fait un arrêt cardiaque à cause du choc et du stress engendré par l'attaque puis par la guérison. Il aurait réellement pu en mourir à ce moment-là si Harry n'avait pas commencé un massage cardiaque. Ses deux amis l'avaient regardé faire, pensant qu'il s'acharnait pour rien et ils avaient finis par l'éloigner. Heureusement, les efforts d'Harry avaient porté les fruits, mais ils ne l'avaient appris qu'à la fin de la bataille, quand ils avaient retrouvé l'homme dans l'infirmerie provisoire, avec des fêlures au niveau du sternum, preuve du massage cardiaque d'Harry. En effet, quand Hermione et Ron avaient emmené Harry, son cœur s'était remis à battre et il était simplement resté inconscient. Il avait repris connaissance une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et il avait croisé Neville qui l'avait aidé à parcourir le chemin jusqu'à Pomfresh.

Grâce à tous les scénarios catastrophiques que Miss Granger avait imaginés et qui l'avait poussé à emporter d'innombrables potions et un bézoard, et grâce aux connaissances de Potter dans les gestes de premiers secours moldus, il avait pu s'en sortir. Il pensait avoir une dette envers ses deux élèves, mais quand le Sauveur était venu témoigner pour lui à son procès et qu'il s'était battu pour que les charges soient abandonnées, il avait compris que ce serait impoli de sa part de considérer leurs actions comme des gestes intéressés. Il s'était donc contenté de les remercier et vraisemblablement, même ça, ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Toujours était-il qu'il avait par la suite repris son poste de directeur de Poudlard, à la demande de Minerva elle-même. Au début, il avait trouvé cela stupide, après tout il venait d'être disculpé, mais de nombreuses familles pourraient encore avoir des doutes. Mais la directrice de la maison Gryffondor lui avait assuré qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis car elle avait vu son travail, toute l'année passée, et qu'il avait été plus que compétent à ce poste.

Puis il y a deux ou trois mois, Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés en catimini à l'infirmerie avec un certain Sauveur dans les bras, pour le faire soigner d'urgence. Même si Severus avait dit ne pas avoir de dette envers lui, il s'était senti obligé de lui venir en aide, de ne pas le laisser dans un tel état. Pomfresh s'était penchée sur son cas jours et nuits et il avait été là pour l'épauler et préparer toutes sortes de potions sous ses ordres, mais Harry, non content d'être atteint d'un mal inconnu, ne réagissait pas aux traitements. Depuis il n'avait pas quitté le lit de l'infirmerie et son état empirait de jour en jour. Régulièrement, Pomfresh lui demandait de nouvelles potions, mais ils avaient déjà testé tant de choses, qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi essayer pour l'aider. C'était quand la culpabilité se mettait à ronger Severus, comme ce soir-là, que le sommeil le quittait et qu'il retournait travailler sur des papiers de moindres importances pour penser à autre chose. Sa culpabilité était injustifiée, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser : et s'il n'avait jamais entendu la prophétie ? Et s'il ne l'avait pas raconté à Voldemort ? Et s'il avait mieux veiller sur Harry ? Et s'il avait réussi à fournir assez d'informations pour détruire le Lord Noir plus tôt ? etc. Avec des si, on pouvait refaire le monde comme le disaient si bien les moldus.

Severus poussa un profond soupire et enterra son visage dans ses mains quelques longues secondes. Ce genre de pensées ne le quittait jamais et il en venait même à culpabiliser de penser ainsi, car Harry ne voudrait sûrement pas le voir dans un tel état, ou il lui dirait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était bien le genre de ce gamin arrogant, toujours en train de penser qu'il savait tout… Sauf qu'il aurait raison. S'il commençait à méditer sur les mérites du Sauveur, c'était qu'il manquait sérieusement de sommeil, il se leva donc, quittant le bureau pour rejoindre ses appartements, mais une soudaine secousse magique l'arrêta avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Il posa immédiatement sa main sur les pierres froides des murs et se connecta à la semi-conscience de Poudlard pour savoir d'où cela venait. Un ricanement désabusé sortit de ses lèvres lorsqu'il apprit que l'épicentre de cette explosion de magie se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Il aurait dû le deviner. Encore et toujours lui.

Il transplana malgré tout devant l'infirmerie dans la seconde suivante – l'antre du dragon féroce qu'était Pomfresh était le seul endroit où un directeur ne se risquait pas d'apparaître subitement – et il entra rapidement… Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un individu qu'il n'avait vu que dans les livres… Salazar Serpentard… Severus resta coi pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de se reprendre et de se diriger avec hâte vers Harry pour s'enquérir de son état. Etrangement l'adolescent semblait profondément endormi et souffrait seulement d'une sérieuse chute de magie, alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis son arrivé. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour se retrouver de nouveau face à celui qui semblait être l'un des quatre Fondateurs, Severus se demanda quel prodige magique le Sauveur avait pu réaliser… Il n'avait quand même pas réussi à créer un portail temporel d'un millier d'années tout seul… ?!

Pourtant, Severus se secoua en inspirant profondément. Même pour ce satané Potter, un tel exploit était bien au-dessus de ses moyens, il ne possédait pas assez de magie pour ça, même si la sienne avait grandi de manière exponentielle… Ah moins qu'il n'ait reçu un coup de pouce… ? Sceptique, le directeur de Poudlard reposa sa main sur les pierres de Poudlard et alors qu'il entrait en contact avec la semi-conscience du château, il se rendit compte cette fois que sa magie était elle-aussi au plus bas… Pourquoi cela devrait-il le surprendre ? Apparemment Poudlard avait décidé de son propre chef d'aider Harry foutu Potter, à faire apparaître un être millénaire dans leur époque. Un autre jour normal dans ce monde de fou en somme.

Sentant déjà poindre déjà une migraine monumentale, l'ancien professeur de potions se tourna enfin vers leur invité surprise. Aucun des deux n'avaient encore parlé, Severus car il souhaitait avoir toutes les cartes en main et Salazar sûrement à cause du choc. Prenant donc son mal en patience pour cette soirée qui n'allait pas se finir de sitôt, le directeur se tourna vers le Fondateur, pour trouver ce dernier tanguant dangereusement. Il s'approcha de lui en quelques enjambés et lui lança un simple sort de diagnostic, faisant fi de la baguette qui était désormais pointé sur lui, qui lui révéla l'état de fatigue total dans lequel se trouvait l'homme.

« Vous devriez vous reposer. » Déclara enfin Severus. « Les explications pourront attendre demain, je doute que vous puissiez supporter toutes les informations qui vous sauront transmises, dès ce soir. » Voyant l'air méfiant de son interlocuteur, il ajouta : « Vous êtes à Poudlard ici, votre autorité prévaut sûrement sur la mienne pour le château, alors je doute que vous ayez quelque chose à craindre entre ces pierres. »

Le Fondateur était vraiment exténué car il se contenta d'acquiescer et se laissa tomber, avec toute la grâce de son éducation, dans le premier lit qui fut à sa vue, serrant malgré tout sa baguette fermement dans sa main. Severus le laissa rapidement seul, se doutant qu'il ne fermerait pas réellement les yeux avec un inconnu à côté de lui. Il alla plutôt écrire une note à Pomfresh pour lui signaler l'arrivée d'un nouveau patient : l'infirmière n'avait pas la même connexion que lui avait le château, alors elle ne s'était sûrement pas rendu compte de l'explosion magique dans son infirmerie. Puis il retourna lui-même se coucher, en se demandant ce qui allait arriver cette fois. Il en venait presque à plaindre le fils de James qui n'avait pas l'air d'arriver à avoir une vie normale.

 **oOo**

 _ **31 juillet 1998 – Poudlard – Infirmerie**_

Cela faisait déjà une heure que Salazar c'était réveillé dans cet endroit familier et à la fois étranger. Il avait bien sûr reconnu l'infirmerie de son beau château magique, mais il ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il connaissait de la pièce. Cette étrange sensation étreignait son cœur et il n'arrivait pas à la mettre de côté pour penser un peu plus à ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Il était d'abord en train d'affronter Godric dans un autre de leurs duels amicaux qui ravissaient tant leurs étudiants, quand il s'était sentit aspiré entre deux dimensions… Avant d'atterrir à l'infirmerie. La première chose qui l'avait frappé, ce fut la lune et ciel d'encre qu'il voyait par les fenêtres, alors qu'il était censé être midi. Puis il s'était aperçut que l'hospice de Poudlard était différent : plus de lits, un autre agencement, pas de bureaux pour ceux qui étudiaient la Médicomage avec leur sorcier médecin…

Il se demandait encore ce qu'il s'était passé, quand un homme tout de noir vêtu, était entré dans la pièce comme si l'endroit lui appartenait. Ses vêtements étranges l'avaient intrigué, mais il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole et il était passé à côté de lui comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu… Ce qui était pourtant le cas puisqu'il l'avait fixé, visiblement abasourdi ou surpris, pendant quelques secondes. L'homme s'était rué vers un lit en particulier où un garçon aussi pâle qu'un mort était allongé. Il s'était sentit alors fatalement attiré par l'adolescent, mais en quelques pas, il s'était rendu de la faiblesse soudaine et inexplicable de son corps. L'autre aussi s'en était visiblement aperçu après un sort, et lui avait conseillé de se reposer, que les discussions seraient pour plus tard. Il avait attendu qu'il soit ressorti avant de l'écouter : il était trop faible pour réfléchir correctement et une fois détendu, il était directement tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, Salazar ne savait plus où donner de la tête : des centaines de questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit – quoi de plus naturel – mais il sentait également que quelque chose se passait avec sa magie… Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais celle-ci semblait changer à l'intérieur de lui, c'était mine de rien assez effrayant et il essayait malgré tout de garder son calme. L'autre problème du point de vue du Fondateur, se symbolisait par son voisin de lit : l'étrange attirance de la nuit dernière était revenue en force dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas d'où elle venait et pourtant il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle avait toujours été présente… Bien avant sa naissance même.

« Vous êtes réveillé ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Demanda soudain Pomfresh en arrivant à son niveau.

Salazar se contenta de la détailler, il ne reconnaissait pas son uniforme, mais il se doutait pourtant qu'il devait s'agir de l'infirmière, et cela le mit en confiance.

« Lourd. » Répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je vois. Je vous ai apporté quelques potions revigorantes pour vous aider à aller mieux. Malheureusement je ne sais pas quel autre problème pourrait avoir entraîné votre voyage dans le temps. Donc si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, il faut que vous veniez me voir. »

« … Temps… ? »

Pomfresh lui présenta d'abord un verre d'eau avec une paille, pour qu'il n'ait pas à se relever, en remarquant sa difficulté à parler. Puis elle enchaina, d'une voix calme :

« Oui, vous êtes bien Salazar Serpentard ? » Elle reçut un hochement de tête et poursuivi donc : « Eh bien j'ai le grand honneur de vous annoncer que nous sommes en 1998. Vous avez fait un saut temporel de plus mille ans dans le futur. »

Salazar sentit toutes couleurs quitter son visage. Evidemment il avait pensé à cette solution, mais il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il aurait préféré une dimension parallèle… Mais un saut dans le temps… De plus de mille ans ! C'était impossible ! Pomfresh sembla lire cette pensée sur son visage, car avec un sourire en coin, elle répliqua :

« Impossible n'est pas Potter il faut croire. »

Le Fondateur tourna la tête vers le garçon allongé à côté de lui, supposant qu'il s'agissait dudit Potter. Etait-ce donc à cause de lui qu'il était ici ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Les voyages temporels relevaient presque du mythe quand on parlait de se déplacer soi-même d'une date à une autre, mais alors interagir sur une personne que l'on ne connait pas… Il devait faire un rêve, ou un cauchemar selon la tournure de celui-ci, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

« M'dam Pomfesh… » Fit une voix pâteuse à côté de lui.

L'infirmière se détourna immédiatement de lui, se jetant presque sur son autre patient en l'auscultant rapidement, tout en demandant frénétiquement :

« Monsieur Potter ? Monsieur Potter ! Avez-vous conscience de ce qui vous entoure ?! »

« Ui… »

« Par Merlin, cela fait plusieurs jours que vous déliriez… »

Les deux patients entendirent distinctement un soupir de soulagement, avant que l'infirmière reprenne un peu contenance, continuant son travail en évaluant l'état de son premier patient. Son corps était faible et fatigué, mais il allait nettement mieux qu'hier ou que depuis son arrivée dans ses locaux. La douleur avait disparue, son niveau de magie était relativement bas mais celle-ci n'attaquait plus son corps. La fièvre était partie et il commençait même à reprendre des couleurs. Ses yeux n'étaient plus vitreux et il ne se noyait plus dans la folie de son état. C'était comme si le mal qui l'avait rongé avait disparu avec l'arrivée du Fondateur.

Mais au lieu de réjouir l'infirmière, cela lui fit froncer les sourcils et après avoir donné de quoi boire à Harry, ainsi que quelques potions pour le remettre d'attaque, elle se retourna vers Salazar.

« Lord Serpentard. » Le Fondateur perçut le regard surpris de son voisin du coin de l'œil. « Vous m'avez dit que vous vous sentiez lourd suite au saut temporel. Est-ce que vous vous sentez également différent ou tout va bien ? »

L'infirmière semblait très sérieuse et sincèrement inquiète, Salazar n'eut donc pas le cœur à lui cacher son état, il répondit alors plus facilement que tout à l'heure.

« J'ai l'impression que ma magie a changée. »

« Changée ? De quelle manière ? »

« Les sensations. »

« … Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« J'ai fêté mes 24 ans cette année… Enfin… Bref, vous me comprenez. Pourquoi donc ? » Demanda-t-il à son tour, un sourcil relevé.

Mais l'infirmière ne lui répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Elle leur expliqua juste qu'elle devait faire quelques recherches, mais que des elfes allaient leur apporter leurs repas et que le directeur passerait sûrement les voir dans la journée, avant de les quitter. Harry la regarda partir avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil au second patient de l'infirmerie.

Salazar Serpentard… Il avait du mal à s'en rendre compte. Bien sûr, l'homme était assis dans un lit identique au sien, juste à côté de lui, mais il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'image qu'il s'était faite de lui. Bien plus beau et charismatique. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient élégamment sur sa nuque, ses traits étaient plus durs qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, sa peau était pâle mais n'avait pas la couleur maladive de ceux qui ne vont pas au soleil, tandis que ses yeux bleu cobalt lui rappelaient les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard. Il avait toujours bêtement pensé que Voldemort possédait autrefois la beauté oubliée de sa lignée Serpentard, mais maintenant il se sentait stupide d'avoir pensé ça. L'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui ne ressemblait en rien à son descendant.

« Ce que tu vois te plaît ? » Finit par demander narquoisement le Fondateur, ayant remarqué son regard appuyé.

« Vous êtes très beau. » Répondit tout simplement Harry, déstabilisant ainsi son interlocuteur.

« Eh bien… Merci. Pourrais-je connaître votre nom ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit nécessaire de me présenter à priori. »

« Je suis Harry, enchanté. Cela fait un moment que vous êtes là ? »

« Non, je suis arrivé hier et je suis endormi presqu'aussitôt. »

« Cela ne doit pas être facile pour vous. »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas encore pleinement acquis que je ne suis plus chez moi. »

Salazar haussa les épaules en répondant, puis se leva, testant un instant la force de ses jambes, avant de rejoindre le lit de son voisin sous l'œillade surpris de ce dernier. Il s'installa à l'autre bout du lit, en face de lui et ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement de choses et d'autres. A un moment, des plateaux repas apparurent devant eux et ils s'en régalèrent, reprenant des forces. Salazar demandait quelques informations sur Poudlard et la manière dont le château avait changé et Harry se faisait une joie d'y répondre, racontant même parfois les aventures qu'il avait vécu entre ses quatre épais murs. Ils discutèrent même de la Forêt Interdite et des créatures qui y vivaient désormais.

Le courant passait bien entre eux, ce qu'Harry n'aurait jamais cru capable car il s'agissait quand même de l'ancêtre de Voldemort, celui dont il partageait les idéaux ! Mais à force de lui parler, le Sauveur se rendit compte que Salazar n'avait aucun point commun avec Tom, surtout dans leurs façons de penser : le Fondateur se voyait même mal faire une distinction entre les enfants de sorciers et les enfants de moldus, puisque son meilleur ami, Godric, était lui-même un Né-Moldu et qu'il était plus puissant magiquement que lui, qui était le fils d'une sorcière. Bien sûr, ils évitaient de parler d'autres choses plus indiscrètes, comme leur passé personnel en dehors de quelques anecdotes, mais aussi de ce qu'il se passait et de ce qu'il s'était passé hors du château : il était fort probable que Salazar retourne dans son époque, il ne devait donc pas en apprendre de trop non plus.

Ce fut donc ainsi que Severus les trouva. De tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, ce n'était sûrement pas la première situation qui lui serait venue à l'esprit : un Gryffondor et un Serpentard discutant joyeusement et encore moins Harry Potter, grand sauveur et vainqueur d'un mage noir, et Salazar Serpentard, l'un des plus grands mages noirs de son époque et ancêtre de l'ancien ennemi numéro un. La possibilité d'une telle vision lui avait effleuré l'esprit, mais sous la forme d'une bonne blague ! Mais passée la surprise, il se sentit soulagé et heureux de voir Harry réveillé et visiblement en forme.

« Monsieur Potter, vous ne cesserez donc jamais de me surprendre ? » Fit-il d'une voix sarcastique pour annoncer sa présence.

« Voyons professeur, votre monde serait bien fade sans mes quelques surprises. » Répondit le fils de Lily presqu'au tact à tact, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

Severus secoua la tête tout en poussant un faux soupir exaspéré, mais Harry savait qu'il n'en n'était rien, son ancien professeur était réellement heureux de le voir en meilleure forme. Ils n'avaient pas réellement eu l'occasion de discuter depuis la fin de la guerre, mais l'adolescent avait quelques souvenirs des nombreuses fois où Severus était venu, inquiet, veiller sur son état. Ce n'était que des visions floues, mais cela lui suffisait : il avait été là pour lui, donc il devait tenir au moins un peu à lui, après tout on ne veille pas avec autant d'assiduité une personne que l'on déteste. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de le savoir, car il s'était rendu compte que Severus était devenu quelqu'un d'important pour lui, toujours à surveiller ses arrières, à le protéger, à le sauver. Il avait été également la seule figure d'autorité stable dans ce nouveau monde où tout le monde ne voyait de lui que le Survivant. Il aurait presque pu le considérer comme une figure parentale, voir même paternelle, si l'homme n'avait pas eu à se montrer excessivement hargneux contre lui.

Oh bien sûr, au début, Severus était loin de jouer la comédie, il le détestait réellement pour être le fils de James et de la femme qu'il avait aimé. Mais petit à petit, il avait appris à connaître le garçon avant tout et il avait vu son courage mais aussi sa fragilité. Seulement en tant que Mangemort, il n'avait pas pu le soutenir ouvertement. Il le regrettait parfois, mais pas Harry car il avait toujours su, quelque part, que quelqu'un le protégeait, sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de Snape, avant ces quelques mois. Les souvenirs qu'il avait vu de son professeur et ces trois mois où il oscillait entre semi-conscience et douleur, lui avait permis d'accepter sereinement qu'il pouvait réellement faire confiance à l'ancien espion et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour ces années d'études où il avait toujours pris grand soin à le faire rester sur terre, après tout il n'était pas non plus rester pacifique à chacune de leurs petites joutes verbales.

 **oOo**

 _ **15 septembre 1998 – Poudlard – Infirmerie**_

La troisième semaine de cours venait d'être entamée à Poudlard. La rentrée c'était bien passée, aussi bien pour les nouveaux élèves, que pour les anciens ou ceux devant refaire leur septième année à cause de la guerre, qui avait été la préoccupation principale de nombre d'adolescents. Harry était resté à l'infirmerie tout le reste de l'été à cause de l'état de fatigue extrême de son corps. Pendant tout le mois d'Août, il avait dormi presque toute la journée, ne restant éveillé que pour les repas et deux à trois heures lorsqu'il était en forme. Mais Madame Pomfresh ne l'avait jamais laissé sortir de son lit.

Salazar de son côté, avait dû garder le lit toute une semaine, avant d'être jugé apte à déambuler dans le château sans s'évanouir au détour d'un couloir. Pourtant, il n'avait que très rarement quitté l'infirmerie, guettant les moments où Harry se réveillait pour discuter avec lui. Le Fondateur avait bien évidemment fait la connaissance des autres personnes présentes sur le domaine, comme Hagrid, Minerva ou Filius, mais il se sentait une affinité toute particulière avec le jeune Potter et il préférait donc veiller sur son sommeil, dans un confortable fauteuil qu'il avait transfiguré.

Lorsque la rentrée avait doucement fait son chemin sur le calendrier, Harry avait commencé des exercices de rééducation pour de nouveau pouvoir gambader aux quatre coins de Poudlard. En effet, passer autant de temps dans un lit, sans bouger, avait été préjudiciable pour ses muscles et sa capacité à se déplacer seul. L'infirmière avait donc préféré le garder près d'elle, mais avec l'arrivée imminente des étudiants et la célébrité du Sauveur, elle avait demandé à Severus de créer une petite pièce dans son infirmerie où elle pourrait y installer Harry. Ce fut finalement Salazar qui demanda à Poudlard de créer cette chambre et heureusement car le jeune homme à la cicatrice était sûr que le Directeur aurait pu la décorer aux couleurs de Serpentard, uniquement pour l'embêter. Celle du Fondateur avait le mérite d'être dans des couleurs neutres de beiges, marrons et blanc cassé.

Pendant donc trois semaines, Harry s'était acharné à retrouver une certaine motricité et grâce aux potions et à la magie, il était en train d'en voir le bout. Bien sûr il resterait encore fatigué s'il devait marcher de longues distances ou si ses journées étaient trop longues, mais il ne risquait plus de devoir s'effondrer au bout de trente mètres, comme il en avait eu la désagréable aventure au début de sa rééducation. Malgré cette bonne nouvelle, Harry n'était pas totalement certain d'être sortit de cette épreuve : encore aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer et comment il avait été guéri, ce qui signifiait pour lui qu'il n'était pas l'abri d'une rechute.

Pomfresh avait commencé à faire des recherches à ce sujet, persuadée que l'arrivée impromptue de Salazar Serpentard dans leur temps n'y était pas étrangère, mais elle avait dû laisser cette enquête à Severus, qui avait non seulement plus de temps mais également plus de connaissances. C'était pour parler de ces résultats que Salazar, Harry et lui, étaient dans l'infirmerie déserte. Le Fondateur n'était qu'à moitié surpris, apparemment son arrivée avait bien un lien avec sa guérison, mais alors était-il aussi responsable de sa maladie ?

« Alors Monsieur le Directeur, vous avez trouvé ce qui m'a valu cet enfermement en infirmerie ? » Tenta Harry avec un peu d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour se calmer lui-même.

« Harry, c'est très important, alors écoute bien s'il te plait. »

Potter se tut aussitôt. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Severus ne l'appelait plus par son prénom que lorsque le sujet était grave ou au moins vital. Mais ce fait ne le rassura pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que des idées plus folles les unes que les autres se succédaient dans sa tête, sur le genre de maladie qu'il avait attrapé, heureusement une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule et il offrit un petit sourire à Salazar qui essayait de lui donner un peu de courage.

« Tu m'as raconté que lors de ton combat contre… Tu-Sais-Qui, tu as libéré ta magie hors de ton corps. Normalement, un tel acte aurait dû te tuer, mais je pense que ce qui a empêché cela, est aussi responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé par la suite. »

Severus posa un livre devant ses deux interlocuteurs.

« Ce livre parle d'une Créature Magique. L'Ombre… Je suppose que tu ne sais pas ce que sait ? » Continua le Directeur en ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son protégé.

Salazar quant à lui, avait blêmit et il s'était retenu de ne pas s'écarter d'Harry, par pur réflexe. Il s'en serait voulu par la suite si jamais il l'avait fait, il s'était donc forcé à ne pas esquisser un mouvement. Pourtant le regard que l'homme en noir lui lança, ne le trompa pas, il avait vu ce qu'il avait failli faire, et il cela le fit se sentir honteux d'avoir eu une telle réaction.

« Les Ombres sont des Créatures Magiques très particulières. On les considère comme des synonymes de mauvais présage dans notre société, mais ce ne sont que des préjugés. En réalité, si on ne s'en prend pas à eux, aucun malheur ne fait son apparition, mais les Hommes ayant une phobie pour tout ce qui n'est pas comme eux… »

« Elles sont plus souvent attaqués qu'ignorés ? » Termina Harry. « … Je suppose que si tu en parles, c'est parce que j'en suis une ? »

« C'est exact. » Répondit Severus.

Le Directeur se sentit bêtement fier du garçon quand ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction de rejet, de dégoût ou de peur, comme c'était souvent le cas au début, lorsque des sorciers recevaient cet Héritage Magique particulier. Bêtement car il avait lui-même décidé qu'Harry était son protégé, il ne l'avait pas non plus élevé, il s'était même plutôt comporté de manière horrible avec lui, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher… Peut-être parce qu'il entretenait une relation amicale, presque tutélaire avec lui, ou bien était-ce à cause de toutes ses années passées à le protéger. Toujours est-il qu'il offrit un léger sourire au garçon, avant de continuer.

« Tu dois savoir que les Ombres vont toujours par deux, d'après ceux qui les ont étudiées, ce serait une question d'équilibre, de stabilité. Pour éviter donc un quelconque problème d'ordre magique, cet Héritage particulier ne se manifeste que lorsque deux Ombres se rencontrent. Mais le couple d'Ombres est défini avant même leur naissance et donc même si tu rencontrais une autre Ombre, si elle ne t'est pas destinée, tu n'aurais pas reçu ton Héritage. »

« Donc, j'ai reçu mon Héritage d'Ombre car j'ai rencontré l'Ombre qui m'étais complémentaire ? Et c'est ce qui m'a rendu malade ? » Essaya le comprendre l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Je pense que c'est le contraire Harry. Tu es tombé malade, parce que l'autre Ombre n'était pas auprès de toi. J'ai émis l'hypothèse que lors de ton combat contre Tu-Sais-Qui, ton Héritage s'est activé pour te maintenir en vie et que c'est l'absence de cette deuxième Ombre devant t'apporter stabilité, qui t'a conduit dans l'état dans lequel tu étais. »

Un éclair de compréhension passa soudain dans le regard émeraude d'Harry alors qu'il mettait ses informations bout à bout. Il questionna muettement Severus du regard, qui acquiesça, ayant compris son interrogation. Salazar les regardait faire, intrigué, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait… Ou plutôt ne voulant pas comprendre.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry. « Ce n'est pas logique, je veux dire… Je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré en d'autres circonstances. Et d'après ce que tu dis, nous étions censés nous rencontrer. »

« Je ne sais pas Harry, c'est pour cette même raison que je te présente cela comme une hypothèse et non comme une certitude. »

Severus releva les yeux vers Salazar, tandis qu'Harry posait une main apaisante sur celle de celui qu'il avait appris à considérer comme un ami. C'était à lui d'être là pour lui maintenant. Il l'avait senti se crisper un peu plus au fil de la discussion et avec ce que lui avait dit Severus, il comprenait le trouble de son aîné. Lui n'avait pas connu les petites histoires sorcières que les parents racontaient à leurs bambins magiques le soir avant de dormir, il avait même vécu en étant lui-même le centre de préjugés sans fondements, alors accepter d'être une créature dite sombre par d'autres, ne l'affectait pas comme cela semblait être le cas pour Salazar.

Il conjura donc un canapé et un fauteuil pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir et entraina le Fondateur à côté de lui pour lui montrer son soutien. Harry avait parfaitement compris que l'arrivée de Salazar était visiblement dû à la Magie qui avait cherché à réunir un couple d'Ombres, puisqu'il en était vraisemblablement une, et donc Salazar était logiquement comme lui et même son partenaire complémentaire. Severus savait que généralement les premiers jours, après la révélation de son Héritage, étaient sûrement les plus durs, pourtant le Fondateur faisait de son mieux pour conserver son sang-froid, par égard envers Harry visiblement.

Salazar savait qu'ils attendaient une explication qui pouvait corroborer leur hypothèse et il l'avait, oh oui il l'avait, mais il avait peur et tout autant honte de la leur exposer. D'un côté parce que cela rendrait cette histoire bien plus réelle qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et de l'autre car sa mère avait fait quelque chose d'horrible pour qu'Harry et lui ne naissent pas à la même époque. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se lancer dans le récit de sa famille, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence régnait, Severus et Harry attendaient patiemment qu'il arrive à confirmer ou à infirmer l'hypothèse du Maître de Potions. Finalement le pouce du plus jeune traçant des cercles sur le dos de sa main, lui permit de se détendre assez pour se lancer :

« Les choses sont… Enfin _« étaient »_ différentes à mon époque, une femme pouvait être répudiée si elle ne donnait pas un héritier mâle, dans certaines familles nobles… »

Il parla de sa mère qui n'avait donné que des filles à son mari. Il parla du châtiment de répudiation qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès. Il parla du rituel qu'elle avait réalisée pour obtenir une âme mâle et puissante à la Magie elle-même, contre l'avis de cette dernière. Il parla de la soudaine infertilité qui la frappa après sa naissance, comme une punition pour son acte contre-nature. Il parla de son enfance et de son adolescence aux mains de sa mère qui lui apprenait tout ce qu'elle savait sur la magie, faisant certes de lui un puissant sorcier, mais lui inculquant également la nécessité à donner un héritier mâle. Il parla également aussi très succinctement de son mariage à 16 ans avec une fille d'un an sa cadette et de la naissance d'un petit garçon dans l'année du mariage. Il parla de son départ à peine une autre année ensuite. Il parla de sa vie d'ermite dans la Forêt Interdite. Il parla de sa rencontre avec Godric, Helga et Rowena. Et il parla de Poudlard. Beaucoup de Poudlard. Terminer sur le château, cette maison pour tous les sorciers, lui permit de se remettre à sourire et de finir sur une note plus légère.

« Comment es-tu au courant pour le rituel ? » Osa demander Severus, par curiosité et parce qu'en tant qu'ancien agent double, une certaine paranoïa le poussait à vérifier ses sources, ou celles de Salazar là.

« Elle tenait un journal et je suis tombé dessus quand j'étais plus jeune. Je n'avais pas tout compris à l'époque, notamment le rituel. Mais j'ai retenu et j'ai fait des recherches plus tard. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter des débuts de Poudlard pour que Salazar puisse penser à autre chose qu'à sa nouvelle condition d'Ombre – il finirait par l'accepter dans quelques jours, mais il était inutile de ressasser ça tout de suite – sans se douter que quelqu'un les avait écoutés à travers la porte. Celle-ci s'était ouverte à cause d'un courant d'air, mais les trois sorciers étaient trop pris dans leur discussion pour s'en rendre compte. L'espion en herbe rebroussa chemin, la tête pleine de questions, partant directement vers la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur les Ombres énoncées par l'ancien professeur de Potions.

 **oOo**

 _ **29 septembre 1998 – Poudlard – Couloir**_

Cela faisait plus d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'il se tenait devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau de son parrain et Directeur de l'école Poudlard. Son cœur était partagé entre en parler avec la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier sans crainte, et ne pas étaler la vie privée de son… ami… Finalement il se décida, il devait lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et son parrain saurait garder le secret.

Il donna le mot de passe et monta dans les escaliers qui venaient de se dévoiler. En moins d'une minute, le voilà devant la porte qui menait au bureau du Directeur de Poudlard et il entra en trombe avant de changer d'avis. Severus faillit sursauter lorsque la porte claqua, heureusement qu'il avait connaissance de la présence de son filleul devant son bureau et qu'il s'attendait à une telle attitude de sa part.

« Sev ! » S'exclama Draco en se laissant lourdement tomber dans un des fauteuils présents devant le bureau. « Harry et moi, nous avons rompu… Il a trouvé son âme-sœur… »

Il avait lâché cette phrase dans un souffle tremblant, presque désespéré. Severus se leva doucement de son fauteuil et vint s'installer à côté du blond. Cela faisait deux ans qu'Harry et lui avaient cessé de s'insulter à chaque tournant, la guerre proche et la peur de Draco de se retrouver plongé dedans de force, et du mauvais côté, avait grandement participé à ce fait. Le Survivant lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider, comme le Gryffondor qu'il était – où comme le rusé Serpentard qui avait vu une opportunité dans le revirement de Draco, au choix. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis et si le Serpentard avait perdu sa place de Prince de sa maison, il avait gagné en influence auprès du reste de Poudlard en tant qu'ami du Survivant.

Ils avaient pu faire plus ample connaissance encore pendant les vacances : les Dursley étant partie à la mer pour le mois de Juillet pour ne pas avoir à croiser la progéniture Potter, Harry avait pu offrir l'asile à Draco dans la maison de Surrey. Le blond avait beaucoup râlé car tout était trop petit, pas assez magique et trop moldu, mais Harry avait préféré en rigoler plutôt que de s'en vexer, et puis il s'était fait à son nouvel environnement. Pendant toutes ces journées passées en tête à tête, seul et sans personne pour venir se greffer entre eux, ils s'étaient finalement rapprochés d'une autre manière et cela s'était conclu par leur mise en couple. Hermione et Ron n'avait pas semblé être surpris, mais ce fut le cas de la majorité des adultes. Apparemment, ils avaient cru possible qu'ils puissent devenir amis, mais pas qu'ils puissent tomber amoureux. Ou alors n'avaient-ils pas cru que les deux adolescents avaient une attirance pour le même genre ? Peu importe, Harry et Draco devinrent un couple cet été-là.

Ils s'étaient sincèrement aimés et bien que presque tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient n'y avaient cru, les personnes qui importaient n'en n'avaient pas douté. La plupart du temps, c'était Draco qui était visé, on l'insultait car il avait corrompu le naïf et pur Survivant, ou on chuchotait qu'il manipulait ce dernier pour le livrer à Voldemort. Draco l'avait assez mal vécu, mais Harry avait été là pour le soutenir et lui faire oublier la jalousie et la haine des autres. Hermione et Ron avaient également été là pour défendre le Serpentard blond. Severus avait dû aussi jouer son rôle à la perfection en traitant son filleul comme un paria, mais Draco le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ça lui coutait d'agir ainsi et que sa porte serrait de toute manière toujours ouverte pour lui… Tant qu'il arrivait à se faufiler dans ses appartements sans se faire voir.

Draco n'avait donc jamais mis l'amour d'Harry en doute et inversement. Et pourtant, depuis que Salazar était arrivé du Moyen Âge, plus rien n'était pareil. Harry passait plus de temps avec le Fourchelangue qu'avec son petit ami et quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, le Sauveur ne parlait que de lui _« Salazar m'a dit ça »_ , _« Salazar a fait ceci »_ ou _« A l'époque de Salazar »_. Draco avait fini par en avoir assez et sous le coup de la colère, il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait sortir avec lui puisqu'il était si génial. Mais alors qu'il attendait – espérait – de voir Harry se moquer gentiment de sa jalousie ou le rassurer sur cette lubie passagère, Draco avait vu dans son regard, l'espace d'un instant, une étincelle d'espoir et d'envie, avant qu'il ne s'excuse avec embarras. La conversation tomba à plat par la suite et Draco avait fini par retourner en cours.

Le blond s'était mis alors à observer Salazar et Harry interagir ensemble, en cachette. Même lui qui voulait se voiler la face, n'avait pas pu ne pas voir la complicité qui existait entre eux. Cela n'avait rien de comparable à ce qu'il entretenait avec Harry… Il s'était sentit trahis, jaloux et il avait regretté la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait pu lui demander une vengeance à la hauteur de sa haine. Cet homme était arrivé on ne savait comment et il lui avait volé son amant avec un seul regard. Fondateur ou non, Draco avait ressenti une intense envie meurtrière envers lui. Et puis, le blond avait retrouvé son sang-froid en remarquant la façon dont leurs magies s'apprivoisaient, la façon dont elles s'accrochaient à leur vis-à-vis. Ces éclats n'étaient pas visibles tout le temps, mais Draco les avait vus à force de les observer. La vérité l'avait frappé de plein fouet : il ne serait jamais de taille face à Salazar pour Harry, car l'homme du passé était son âme-sœur… Contrairement à lui…

« Je… Je l'aimais sincèrement Sev… » Sa voix était chevrotante.

« Lui aussi Dray. »

« Je sais… Je pensais… Que nous étions âmes-sœurs… »

« Dray… »

« Oui, c'est faux. Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas… Mais je l'espérais. Nous étions si fusionnels. »

Severus ne trouva rien à répondre. Il avait vu en effet l'amour que Draco et Harry partageaient grandir et devenir de plus en plus fort. Ce n'était pas un jeu, pour aucun des deux. Ils étaient sérieux et sincères. Le Mangemort c'était plusieurs fois surpris à les imaginer mariés dans quelques années, à vivre ensemble jusqu'à l'apparition de cheveux blancs et encore plus tard encore. Il les avait imaginés avec des enfants d'eux grâce à la potion de grossesse masculine, il les avait imaginés avec des enfants adoptés pour donner une chance à des orphelins, il les avait imaginés à seulement prendre soin des enfants de leurs amis. Mais il les avait toujours imaginés ensemble.

Puis comme Draco, il avait vu Salazar arriver. Harry et lui s'étaient entendus et ouverts à l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante. Le futur de son filleul et du Sauveur ne fut dès lors plus aussi sûr pour lui. Quand il avait soupçonné la nature d'Ombre d'Harry et de Salazar, l'évidence s'était installée en lui à son insu. Après que Salazar ait confirmé son hypothèse, Severus n'avait pu nier ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : deux âmes-sœurs qui apprenaient à se connaître et qui s'aimeraient bientôt. Dans la plupart des livres qu'il avait trouvé – plus ou moins illégalement – on affirmait que tous les couples d'Ombres étaient naturellement unis par ce lien magnifique et béni, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à briser le cœur de Draco, il avait voulu lui laissé un peu plus de temps pour être heureux, ou peut-être pour découvrir lentement la vérité, que le choc soit moins dur pour lui. Et il se demandait aujourd'hui si cela avait vraiment été la meilleure solution. Ces deux-là s'étaient tellement aimés que peu importe la manière dont Draco l'aurait appris ou compris, cela lui aurait brisé le cœur…

« Je pense… » Commença Severus en réfléchissant soigneusement aux mots qu'il devait employer, sans lui mentir. « Je pense que vous vous êtes aimé aussi fort que deux âmes non-destinées pouvaient le faire. »

Draco sourit doucement en l'entendant, c'était quelque part réconfortant, cela voulait dire qu'Harry l'avait vraiment aimé, mais cet amour ne faisait pas le poids face à celui que l'on porte à son âme-sœur. Certaines choses étaient malheureusement immuables et cette loi qui unissait deux âmes en faisait partie.

« J'espère pour toi que tu vivras de nouveau un tel amour ou même que tu trouveras toi-aussi ton âme-sœur, mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu ais de faux espoirs. » Termina Severus, gravement mais honnêtement.

« Je sais… Ce sera difficile. Je veux dire, quand on frôle la perfection, retrouver la banalité c'est dur… Mais je ne veux pas être malheureux ou qu'il s'empêche de l'être à cause de moi. »

« Poufsouffle. » Se moqua gentiment Severus.

« Je sais ! Toutefois j'ai appris que ce n'était pas si mal parfois. » Répliqua Draco en reprenant doucement contenance.

 **oOo**

 _ **30 septembre 1998 – Poudlard – Bibliothèque**_

Draco déambulait dans le rayon de Métamorphose, il semblait concentré sur les titres des livres qui s'alignaient devant lui, mais en réalité il ne les voyait pas. Il fixait le vide, ses pas l'emmenant lentement d'un bout du rayon à l'autre, par simple automatisme. Le blond était bien venu en premier lieu ici pour faire son devoir donné par McGonagall, mais en passant devant des premiers années penchés sur leurs parchemins de Potions, la conversation qui s'était tenue entre son parrain et lui, lui était revenue en mémoire. A tête reposé, il s'était rendu compte que Severus n'avait pas semblé surpris d'apprendre qu'Harry avait trouvé son âme-sœur… En fait, il n'avait même pas demandé de qui il s'agissait, comme s'il le savait déjà… Comment était-ce possible ? La question était venue d'elle-même et depuis, elle tournait dans sa tête. Son parrain savait quelque chose que lui-même ignorait et cela concernait Harry.

Le voilà donc en train de chercher sans même savoir ce qu'il cherchait… Il allait devenir fou, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir savoir, il avait encore du mal à s'éloigner d'Harry, à ne plus le voir comme son petit-ami, à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne représentait plus la moitié de sa vie. Il essayait de se convaincre que cette question le taraudait car elle lui permettrait de tourner la page définitivement sur leur histoire, ou que même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, ils étaient toujours amis et qu'il voulait le protéger… Mais ce n'était que des excuses, il le savait. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à chasser l'idée qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose. Il voulait savoir, car cela lui permettrait de rester proche de lui, quitte à le faire un peu plus souffrir. Il voulait savoir, car il tenait toujours au Sauveur et qu'il voulait pouvoir l'aider encore, malgré leur rupture. Il voulait savoir, car il était jaloux, tout simplement.

Soupirant, Draco consentit enfin à attraper les livres dont il aurait besoin pour faire ses quarante centimètres de parchemins donnés par leur professeur de Métamorphose. Il chercha ensuite une table un peu à l'écart des autres groupes d'études pour avoir un peu de calme et tomba sur la Miss-je-sais-tout, comme il aimait encore l'appeler pour la taquiner. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés, depuis la Bataille Finale même. Il haussa les épaules et rejoignit la table qu'occupait la Gryffondor, pensant pouvoir profiter de son calme et de ses remarques réfléchies, mais son regard agrippa la vingtaine – ou peut-être la trentaine – de livres qu'elle avait étalés autour d'elle. De ce qu'il pouvait voir pour certains, tous semblaient parler de Créatures rares et visiblement noires. Pourtant le dernier cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques avait porté sur les licornes… Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle étudiait…

« Hermione ? » Fit Draco pour attirer son attention.

La jeune fille sursauta et regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, comme si elle avait été prise en flagrant délit. Le Serpentard remarqua ses yeux cernés et son visage légèrement plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Il s'avança vers elle, légèrement inquiet. Posant ses affaires dans un petit coin de la table encore disponible, il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La Gryffondor semblait nerveuse et rassemblait les parchemins sur lesquels elle griffonnait, dans une pâle tentative d'en cacher le contenu. Ses yeux ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours entre lui, ses livres et le bout du rayon devant lequel passaient quelques rares élèves.

« Draco. » Murmura-t-elle comme simple salutation. Elle était visiblement sur les nerfs.

« Je peux peut-être t'aider ? » Tenta le blond en parlant d'une voix douce, comme s'il s'adressait à un animal craintif ou sauvage.

A force de trainer avec Harry, en tant qu'ami puis petit-ami, il avait appris à apprécier les deux autres Gryffondors qui ne le quittaient quasiment jamais d'une semelle. Oui, même la belette s'était révélé être agréable, dans la mesure du possible et des rancœurs familiales. Hermione avait été plus facile à aimer grâce aux nombreuses connaissances qu'elle possédait et sur lesquels ils leur arrivaient de débattre. On pouvait donc dire qu'il était leur ami maintenant, d'où son attitude dénuée de condescendance et sa sincère inquiétude pour la Rouge et Or.

« Je… Je fais des recherches. C'est tout. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avancer. Je connais peut-être ! » Répliqua Draco en lui tendant une perche.

« … Peut-être… Je me renseigne sur… » Sa voix ne devint qu'un chuchotement presqu'inaudible et elle s'approcha de lui, comme si elle lui confiait un secret. « Les Ombres… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et la fixa un moment, scrutant tous les sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient en elle à travers ses prunelles noisette.

« Tu en es une ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, sans menace dans la voix.

« Non, non… Pas moi… »

« Raconte. » Proposa-t-il.

Et elle raconta. Elle avait entendu par hasard, une partie de la conversation que Severus, Salazar et Harry avaient tenue dans l'infirmerie il y a une quinzaine de jours. Seulement quelques bribes, mais c'était bien assez pour qu'elle se pose des questions et qu'elle commence à mener des recherches. Mais en demandant des informations à Madame Pince sur les livres à consulter, elle s'était rendu compte que ce sujet était délicat, car la bibliothécaire, qui l'aimait pourtant bien, l'avait regardée avec suspicion et surtout avec effroi. Elle avait tenté par la suite de trouver des livres en vente par hiboux, mais elle recevait des lettres d'insultes des commerçants qu'elle contactait. Au fil des jours, elle avait eu l'impression que les tableaux la suivaient constamment du regard et même qu'un fantôme l'observait de loin. Peut-être était-ce la paranoïa, mais elle lui parla également l'attitude réservée des professeurs avec elle, comme si elle était un danger, une bombe à retardement.

« Il fallait s'y attendre. »

« Comment ça ? Tu sais quelque chose Draco ?! »

« Les Ombres sont considérés comme des créatures dangereuses selon la loi. Elles ne sont pas à tuer à vue, mais si elles montrent le moindre signe de résistance, cela peut changer. Mais les sorciers de la Lumières sont stupides. » Il ignora le son indigné que son interlocutrice lâcha. « Les Ombres sont avant tout des créatures puissantes, créées par la Magie elle-même et c'est au début pour cela qu'elles ont été considérées comme dangereuses. Puis la Magie s'est vengée sur ceux qui s'en prenaient aux Ombres, les faisant passer pour être de malheurs et de malchances aux yeux des hommes. Mais seuls les familles dites _« Sombres »_ le savent car ils ne s'arrêtent pas aux préjugés. A toi de voir ce que tu en penses. »

Draco lui laissa quelques minutes pour qu'elle assimile ce nouveau point de vue, une chose qui aurait été bien trop difficile pour elle il y a encore trois ans. En effet Hermione ne jurait encore que par les livres de _« Lumières »_ à cette époque, mais à force de côtoyer Draco et sa vision différente du monde – et pour ne pas se fâcher avec Harry – elle avait appris à l'écouter. Puis elle avait peu à peu accepté de modérer son point de vue et ses propos, admettant que peut-être elle n'avait pas toujours raison et que les livres pouvaient oblitérer ce qui ne jouait pas en leur faveur.

« Maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as entendu de cette conversation, s'il te plaît. »

« Eh bien comme je te l'ai dit, le Directeur parlait des couples d'Ombres, qu'elles s'éveillaient ensemble ou quelque chose comme ça. Ensuite il a enchainé sur un Héritage magique qui se serait déclenché chez Harry lors de son combat contre Voldemort. Quand à Salazar, il a raconté son enfance, j'ai entendu parlé d'un rituel que sa mère aurait réalisé pour avoir un garçon. Et c'est à peu près tout. »

Draco acquiesça, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblant dans son esprit. Il ne doutait pas que la Miss-je-sais-tout aurait pu arriver aux mêmes conclusions si elle ne s'était pas voilée la face : Harry était une Ombre, cet Héritage s'était activé pendant son combat contre le Lord. Seule la partie qui concernait le Fondateur de la maison Serpentard restait flou et incertaine pour lui, mais sûrement était-il aussi une Ombre, celle complémentaire à Harry, ce qui expliquerait leur lien d'âme-sœur. Il n'avait jamais fait de recherches sur les Ombres en particulier, mais c'était un des sujets sur lesquels les enfants élevés dans le monde magique, et de Sangs-Purs encore plus, étaient instruits. La différence entre les enfants de la Lumière et ceux des Ténèbres, tenait de la classification de cette créature : « dangereuses à fuir » pour les enfants lumineux et « à éviter de titiller » pour les enfants sombres.

Le Serpentard blond savait maintenant ce que son parrain lui avait caché, ce dernier cherchait sûrement à les protéger et il le comprenait. Mais surtout, il était en paix avec lui-même, en quelque sorte. Il n'aurait pas pu forcer Harry à rester avec lui, cela n'aurait pas été bon pour lui comme pour sa magie. La Magie avait décidé qu'Harry et Salazar devaient être ensemble, alors il ne pourrait pas s'y opposer, mais elle lui avait également permis de connaître un bonheur immense et un amour intense avec Harry. Certains ne vivaient jamais ce genre de choses, il pouvait au moins s'estimer heureux de ça. Il irait s'excuser auprès de son Sauveur pour avoir crié, pour avoir fait cette crise de jalousie et de colère devant lui et il lui souhaiterait bonne chance avec son compagnon. Oui, il allait faire ça. Et tout de suite avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Hermione se retrouva donc seule dans la bibliothèque. Elle rangea les différents livres qu'elle avait sorti des étagères et coinça les siens dans son sac. Elle devait prévenir Ron. Draco lui avait donné son point de vue d'une famille des Ténèbres, mais elle tenait malgré tout à demander celui de Ron, celui d'une famille de la Lumière. Elle voulait être sûre. C'était un sujet très important après tout, elle ne pouvait pas seulement se fier à Malfoy. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle se retrouva avec le rouquin, dans la Tour de Gryffondor, dans la chambre des garçons et seuls. Elle lui expliquait ce qu'elle avait appris, qu'Harry était une Ombre, que son Héritage magique s'était réveillé et que c'était ce qui avait causé sa maladie de cet été. Au début Ron s'était montré sceptique, après tout il fallait rencontrer son compagnon d'Ombre pour s'éveiller à cet héritage, mais en même temps, Harry ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres.

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis 'Mione ? »

« Oui, oui. Je voulais te demander ce que tu sav- » Commença l'adolescente avant d'être interrompu par le rouquin.

« Merlin…'est terrible 'Mione ! Il faut immédiatement l'annoncer au Ministère ! Harry doit être enfermé le plus tôt possible ! » S'exclama le Weasley, une grimace inquiète et soucieuse déformant ses traits.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Nous voilà à la fin de la première partie ! Déjà, je ne promets pas du tout la partie 2 pour la semaine prochaine (c'est possible mais peu probable) je dirais plutôt dans deux semaines, le 27 juillet normalement.

Ensuite, je sais que la fin peut être assez frustrante ou alors que vous avez déjà des envies de meurtres, ou encore que la partie Salazar x Harry n'a pas été assez développée de votre point de vue, mais n'oubliez pas déjà que c'est un Two-Shot, donc il y aura une suite mais surtout c'est un format qui ne permet pas forcément un grand approfondissement avec toutes les informations que je veux faire passer !

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous serez là pour la deuxième et dernière partie, car mon histoire vous a séduit (de toute façon, avec une fin pareille, je suis certaine de vous avoir tous attrapé ! XD)

Je vous donc à bientôt pour la suite !

 _Une petite review ça vous dit ? Moi oui !_


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** M (3e partie)

 **Genre :** Romance / Hurt/Comfort

 **Univers :** Cela se passe après T.7, la chronologie reste relativement la même à deux trois détails près dont je parlerais

 **Pairing :** Harry x Salazar

 **Evénement :** Concours de _Jelyel_ pour From Past, with love

On étend la lumière pour le début de la projection ! _**Nox !**_

On se retrouve pour la suite de Je suis ton Ombre ! Dans cette deuxième partie, j'ai essayé de l'axer un peu plus autour d'Harry, ce sera à vous de me dire si j'ai réussi ou non. Comme dans la 1ère partie, ce sera un assemblage de scènes diverses.

J'ai également une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer, à mon plus grand regret, j'ai encore sous-estimé mes écrits, cet écrit ne fera pas donc 2 parties, mais bel et bien 3. Enfin, je ne pense pas que ce soit une terrible épreuve pour vous, mais moi je suis particulièrement déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à l'évaluer correctement. Enfin bon !

Sinon à part continuer à vous raconter des anecdotes, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire sur cette seconde partie, donc…

Bonne lecture mes petits sorciers !

 _Et merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela m'a fait super plaisir, bisous._

 **°0o0°**

 **Je suis ton Ombre – Partie 2**

 _ **29 septembre 1998 – Poudlard – Appartement privé**_

Harry était installé devant la cheminée éteinte du petit salon qui se trouvait au milieu de ses appartements privés. Il avait reçu la permission de sortir de l'infirmerie la semaine dernière, mais à cause de sa nouvelle condition, Severus avait tenu à ce qu'il reste à Poudlard : le Directeur de l'illustre école lui avait expliqué qu'on risquait de le faire enfermé si quelqu'un apprenait ce qu'il était devenu, à cause des préjugés qui existaient sur sa race et que donc il était plus en sécurité entre les murs de l'école de magie. Cela n'avait pas dérangé le jeune homme qui considérait Poudlard comme sa première et seule maison, mais il n'avait pas repris ses études comme certains de ses camarades. Certes, il avait passé une année à vagabonder pour trouver des Horcruxes, mais la guerre l'avait changé et il ne se voyait plus retourner tranquillement en classe comme si de rien n'était.

Son ancien Professeur de Potions avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il ressentait et c'était donc contenté de lui fournir un condensé des cours qu'il devait apprendre, pour passer ses ASPIC en candidat libre – les quelques cours pratiques se passeraient sous sa supervision pendant les week-ends. Harry ne savait plus trop ce qu'il comptait faire après avoir obtenu son diplôme : son rêve de devenir Auror n'avait été pour lui qu'une excuse pour se rapprocher de la mémoire de son père, mais il ne tenait plus vraiment à lui ressembler quand il avait vu ce qu'il avait fait à Severus pendant leurs années d'école. Bien sûr, James avait l'excuse d'avoir été jeune et stupide, mais Harry trouvait hypocrite d'essayer de défendre son père, quand on savait que ses brimades, et celles de Maraueurs en général, avaient détruits la vie d'un homme qui avait pourtant toujours protégé la sienne… Severus avait beau se cacher derrière le sarcasme et l'ironie, il restait un homme au grand cœur et à la loyauté sans pareil.

Mais ce n'était ni à cause de ce qu'il était devenu, ni à cause de son avenir, qu'il restait là à fixer cette cheminée sans vraiment la voir. Non, Draco venait de quitter ses appartements, il y a quelques minutes – ou peut-être plus – après lui avoir annoncé qu'ils n'étaient plus un couple. Son blond était resté le plus calme possible, mais Harry avait bien vu son regard mercure torturé. Il aurait voulu lui aussi que cela se passe autrement, et malgré cela étrangement il n'avait même pas été triste de leur séparation, juste terriblement désolé pour Draco. Il avait tellement aimé le Serpentard, qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même comment il n'avait pas pu remarquer l'évanouissement de ses sentiments pour lui… Quelques mois auparavant, il se trouvait dans la forêt de Dean et il rêvait de retrouver son petit serpent pour se loger entre ses bras et ne plus en sortir, oublier cette guerre, oublier les Horcruxes, oublier le danger, oublier Voldemort. Il se demandait le soir ce qu'il pourrait faire – ce qu'ils pourraient faire – après la guerre s'ils y survivaient. Lorsque son moral était au plus bas, il s'imaginait que Draco accepterait de rendre leur relation publique, qu'ils se battraient ensemble contre les préjugés du monde sorcier ou contre les traditions de Sang-Purs qui refusaient de voir deux hommes ensemble, que Draco jetterait aux orties tout ce qu'il avait appris dans son enfance pour l'épouser, qu'ils vivraient enfin heureux tous les deux et ensemble.

Ces sentiments ne pouvaient pas être faux et ils ne l'étaient pas, Harry le savait. Mais il avait disparu sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et seul le sentiment d'avoir joué avec Draco lui restait sur la langue. Pourtant il l'avait vraiment aimé ! Son blond lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que les choses se déroulaient ainsi car il avait trouvé son âme-sœur et que cet amour avait supplanté le leur. Mais Harry avait du mal à l'accepter, cela reviendrait à accepter que la magie puisse être aussi belle que cruelle… Car oui, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour définir ce qu'il avait fait à son petit serpent. Il s'en voulait terriblement de le faire souffrir et cela en était d'autant plus douloureux qu'il ne ressentait aucun remords à aimer Salazar.

En parlant du loup – ou même du serpent – le Fondateur entra dans les appartements privés de celui qu'il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier. Il sentait une étrange connexion entre eux, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. C'était plus fort que ce qu'il ressentait avec son meilleur ami, pourtant il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'amour, cette émotion était bien trop abstraite pour lui, il était censé avoir aimée sa femme, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il était censé avoir aimée sa mère, mais il finit par la détester à la place. Il ne connaissait pas réellement l'amour, juste la chaleur d'une famille, cependant il n'osait demander si ce qui réchauffait son cœur à la vue de l'autre Ombre était bien ce sentiment glorifié qu'était l'amour.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? » Demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant à ses côtés dans le canapé.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, ses dents venant mordiller la pulpe de ses lèvres tentatrices. Depuis que Severus leur avait rapporté leur nouvelle nature, un lien empathique semblait s'être formé entre eux et ils leur arrivaient de ressentir les fortes émotions de l'autre. Salazar avait donc dû percevoir le malaise qui l'habitait depuis que Draco était parti. Pourtant il ne tenait pas à lui parler du Serpentard, c'était comme s'il venait d'être relégué au second plan depuis que le Fondateur était entré dans le petit salon. Seule la raison de leur rupture tournait dans sa tête « Vous êtes des âmes-sœurs, tu l'aimeras plus que tu ne m'aimes et il t'aimera plus que je ne pourrais t'aimer ».

Une main se glissa sur son menton pour le pousser à tourner la tête vers Salazar. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de cette grande et fine main si chaude et agréable, lovant sa joue contre elle, tout en scrutant son interlocuteur du regard. Ce dernier n'arriva pas à détourner les yeux des deux émeraudes qui le fixaient sans scrupule, mettant son âme à nue devant lui. Quelque chose se passait en ce moment-même, quelque chose qu'il voulait voir se passer.

Lentement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, petit à petit, comme si le moindre geste brusque pourrait faire fuir l'autre, comme si aller plus vite gâcherait ce moment. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement front contre front, leurs lèvres se frôlant presque, leurs souffles rapides se mélangeant, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas. Aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier geste, avancer son visage pour combler le mince espace qui les séparait, ils cherchaient un signe dans le regard de l'autre, quelque chose qui pourrait leur confirmer que ce sentiment qui brulait au fond de la prunelle qu'ils sondaient, était bien le même que le leur, aussi fort beau et aussi fort. Puis, mue par ses vieux réflexes de Gryffondor, Harry se jeta à l'eau le premier.

Il posa délicatement sa bouche sur celle de Salazar et ils partagèrent un baiser chaste. Un effleurement, une caresse délicate. Leurs lèvres se mirent doucement à bouger les unes contre les autres, un ballet simple, presque timide, mais si puissant qu'il leur envoya des frissons dans tout le corps. Harry fut de nouveau le premier à bouger, pour s'écarter cette fois et naturellement, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son âme-sœur, son regard allant se perdre dans les détails de la cheminée faisant face au canapé. Il était bien là, juste comme ça, avec Salazar. Le Fondateur joignit d'ailleurs leurs mains, caressant distraitement le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Cette caresse était agréable, presque intime car il voyait mal le faire avec Ron, Hermione ou Madame Weasley, cela le rassurait aussi énormément, comme une déclaration d'amour silencieuse.

L'ancien Directeur des Serpentard se trouvait lui aussi dans un état presque cotonneux, béat. La chaleur qui avait irradiée de son cœur s'était répandu dans tout son corps lors de ce baiser et il avait eu l'impression d'être le plus heureux des hommes… Mais peut-être était-ce justement le cas. Il ne connaissait pas Harry depuis très longtemps, c'était vrai, à peine deux mois. Et pourtant il ne se sentait bien qu'en sa présence, lorsqu'il était sûr qu'il se trouvait là, quelque part sous son regard. Il avait bien sûr rencontrer d'autres personnes, en dehors de Madame Pomfresh et le Directeur Snape, ce n'était donc pas une question d'insécurité ou d'isolement, et néanmoins, seul Harry avait un tel pouvoir sur lui : il décidait de son humeur inconsciemment, il faisait le beau temps et la pluie en lui avec un simple sourire ou une mine préoccupée. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de choses, mais il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, et savoir qu'Harry en était responsable ne faisait que gonfler son cœur d'autant plus. Peut-être était-ce ça l'amour… ?

 **oOo**

 _ **11 Octobre 1998 – Poudlard – Dortoirs des Gryffondors**_

Hermione tournait en rond dans le dortoir des filles. Elle était allée voir Ron hier, pour lui parler de ce qu'elle avait appris, de ce qu'elle savait sur la nouvelle condition d'Harry. Elle avait voulu avoir l'avis du rouquin puisque selon Malfoy, l'histoire des Ombres étaient une sorte de conte que l'on racontait aux enfants sorciers. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait compris suite à leur discussion. Mais Ron avait eu une vision très différente des choses par rapport au Serpentard. Là où Draco semblait accepter calmement cet état de fait : « Harry était une Ombre, oui et alors ? » Ron s'était inquiété, autant pour la population anglaise que pour son ami.

 _« Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis 'Mione ? »_

 _« Oui, oui. Je voulais te demander ce que tu sav- » Commença l'adolescente avant d'être interrompu par le rouquin._

 _« C'est terrible 'Mione ! Il faut immédiatement l'annoncer au Ministère ! Harry doit être enfermé le plus tôt possible ! » S'exclama le Weasley, une grimace inquiète et soucieuse déformant ses traits._

 _« L'enfermer ? Mais ça ne va pas ?! »_

 _« Ecoute 'Mione, moi-aussi je n'aime pas cette idée, mais c'est la chose à faire. » Répliqua Ron._

 _Il commença à tourner en rond, essayant de calmer la panique qui prenait possession de ses membres. Il s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'il remarqua que la brune pointait une baguette vers lui. Elle était menaçante et son regard, déterminé. Ron soupira en secouant la tête. Il n'essaya pas de se soustraire du danger, au contraire il se planta devant elle, un air sérieux inhabituel peint sur son visage._

 _« Les Ombres sont porteuses de malheurs 'Mione. Si on laisse Harry en liberté, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer. Il pourrait créer des dégâts, des catastrophes ou même faire des morts ! Harry ne voudrait pas avoir ce genre de répercussions sur la conscience, il s'en veut déjà assez pour la mort de ses parents et celles de Sirius et Remus. Sans parler de tous les innocents qui sont morts lors de la Bataille Finale. »_

 _Hermione fronça les sourcils, pour une fois son ami semblait avoir réfléchi à la question. Ce n'était pas un quelconque découragement de sa part ou une jalousie mal placée comme en quatrième année. Mais après tout il avait grandi, c'était donc normal. Elle s'autorisa à lui donner le bénéfice du doute et abaissa lentement sa baguette, la gardant néanmoins toujours en main._

 _« On ne sait pas comme marche leur magie, mais il y a toujours eu des retours négatifs à propos d'eux. Je veux dire, la destruction de Pompéi a été causée par un couple d'Ombres, tout comme l'engloutissement de l'Atlantide. Ce ne sont que quelques exemples, mais le chemin des Ombres est fait de morts et de destruction. Si jamais cela arrivait, Harry ne s'en remettrait jamais, il deviendrait fou ou alors… Alors… Il pourrait tenter de mettre fin à ses jours… »_

 _Une image fugace du cadavre de leur meilleur ami, baignant dans son propre sang, traversa au même moment l'esprit des deux Gryffondors. Ils ne voulaient pas ça, non…_

 _« Il ne faut pas… Il doit être isolé. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela annule complètement les effets de cette malédiction, mais ils seront atténués. Le Ministère- »_

 _« Le Ministère n'a jamais été digne de confiance ! »_

 _« 'Mione ! Je te rappelle que c'est Kingsley qui a repris sa tête, jamais il ne ferait sciemment de mal à Harry ! Le Ministère a donc une cellule spéciale destinée à l'accueil et à l'isolement des Ombres, pour leur propre bien. Il faut les contacter pour qu'ils prennent Harry en charge. C'est le seul moyen pour garantir au mieux la sécurité de tout le monde. »_

 _Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, indécise. Les arguments de Ron étaient parfaitement logiques et peut-être qu'en effet, Harry ferait mieux d'être isolé pour ne blesser personne et pour ne pas être blessé lui-aussi, mais… Est-ce qu'il s'agissait vraiment de la solution à adopter ? Snape connaissait la nature d'Harry, c'était même lui qui l'avait découverte et pourtant… Pourtant il n'avait visiblement contacté personne, le Sauveur du monde sorcier était toujours là, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, au milieu de plusieurs centaines d'élèves. Jamais l'ancien professeur n'aurait risqué la vie des étudiants, alors… Harry était-il réellement dangereux ?_

 _« Je… » Elle hésitait. « Laisse-moi faire des recherches, sur cette cellule du Ministère… Et je te donnerais ma réponse. »_

 _Ron acquiesça. Hermione n'était plus sûre de rien. Quel était le bon choix ? Devait-elle prévenir ou guérir ? Valait-il mieux prendre ses précautions, quitte à devoir supporter le regard trahis d'Harry – car pour lui qui aimait tant sa liberté, il ne pourrait sûrement qu'en être ainsi – mais le savoir en sécurité, ou réparer les répercussions d'une erreur de jugement ?_

 _« … Et concernant le compagnon d'Ombre d'Harry… ? »_

 _« Il en a un ? »_

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre… »_

 _« Harry ne fait jamais rien comme personne, peut-être qu'il n'en n'a pas ? » Fit remarquer Ron et Hermione, avec un demi-sourire, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas tort._

Alors elle avait cherché, pendant plusieurs jours, toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait trouver sur cette cellule particulière du Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Elle avait même trouvé quelques informations sur les personnes qui travaillaient dans cette cellule, dans les archives de Poudlard. Elle avait appris que concrètement, ce n'était pas le Ministère qui s'occupait de l'encadrement des Ombres car cela demanderait des installations spécifiques isolées. Le gouvernement magique avait donc, avec plusieurs autres pays, aidé à la création d'une sorte d'entreprise, le Pentagone de Lumière, qui prenait en charge toutes les Ombres du monde entier. Elles étaient accueillies dans un espace dépourvue de magie et les résidents devaient porter un bracelet qui empêchait la magie des Ombres de s'échapper de leur corps, car d'après leurs études, c'était ce qui provoquait les catastrophes. Ils pouvaient recevoir des visites et circulaient librement à l'intérieur du dôme créé spécialement pour ce « pensionnat ». Hermione ne se voilait pas la face, il s'agissait d'une prison, mais elle n'avait pas l'air aussi horrible que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue – elle ne ressemblait en rien à Azkaban déjà et les Ombres avaient quelques libertés dans la limite des règles, c'était plus que ce qu'on aurait pu leur offrir.

Sur le papier, cette histoire avait tout pour plaire, vraiment, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser encore des questions. A chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait au choix qu'elle devait faire, sa gorge se serrait. Ron et elle décidaient de l'avenir de leur meilleur ami tout de même ! Dans son dos en plus ! Certes, c'était pour son bien et pour le bien de tout le monde, mais ne ditons pas que la route de l'enfer est pavée de bonnes intentions ? Et si elle se trompait ? Son dilemme était horrible, elle n'en dormait quasiment plus et seulement une heure par-ci, une heure par-là… Quel choix était le bon… ?

 **oOo**

 _ **16 Octobre 1998 – Poudlard – Bureau du Directeur**_

Severus avait posé sa plume dans l'encrier de son bureau. Il avait ensuite ranger quelques parchemins qui parsemaient son bureau, l'empêchant d'admirer le bois sombre qui l'en constituait. Il prenait son temps, sentant que ce n'était pas tout de suite que l'amie d'Harry donnerait le mot de passe à la gargouille. Il donna un petit coup de baguette et quelques objets se rangèrent dans les étagères. Il avait fait un grand ménage de printemps l'année dernière en devenant Directeur de Poudlard, mais il n'avait rien jeté de ce qui avait appartenu à son prédécesseur, se contentant de les ranger ailleurs en attendant la fin du règne de Voldemort.

Il avait profité de cette année pour enfin faire de cette pièce, ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle soit. Il avait ressorti quelques-unes des excentricités que Dumbledore avait accumulé tout au long de sa vie, les dispersant dans son bureau, en y ajoutant ses propres possessions qu'il avait obtenus ces dernières années. Naturellement, quelques fioles de potions avaient trouvé leur place sur les étagères, avec quelques bocaux d'ingrédients rares, et un chaudron s'était installé dans un coin du bureau. Parfois il aimait concocter quelques potions pour le plaisir ou faire des recherches ou des essais pour en créer de nouvelles. Cet environnement avait donc non seulement l'avantage d'être pratique, mais également quelque peu intimidants pour les élèves. Oui, il avait toujours aimé leur faire peur, son rôle de Mangemort ne l'avait jamais poussé à être effrayant, juste cruel et injuste.

Le Directeur laissa courir son regard sur la grande pièce, même si l'atmosphère paraissait sombre au premier abord, ce qu'il avait gardés des bibelots du Vainqueur de Grindelwald, égayait finalement la pièce et ravissait les nostalgiques. Il s'arrêta un moment devant la bibliothèque pleine à craquer et il se demanda s'il aurait le temps de lire quelques pages avant que Miss Granger se décide enfin à franchir le seuil de sa porte.

Finalement il n'eut pas à se poser la question plus longtemps, car il sentit la magie de la gargouille s'activer. Il croisa donc ses mains devant son visage, ses coudes ancrés sur le bureau, son regard le plus sombre verrouillé à la porte. Il avait toujours aimé les mises en scène. Malheureusement il ne pouvait plus faire d'entrées fracassantes et spectaculaires puisqu'il était celui qu'on venait voir, mais il faisait de son mieux pour accueillir ses visiteurs avec une mise en scène irréprochable.

Des coups retentirent à la porte et avec la coopération de la magie du château – qui semblait à chaque fois s'amuser comme une folle, farceuse qu'elle était, Severus prenait les escaliers et leur manie de bouger pour preuve – la porte s'ouvrit devant Hermione, dans un grincement lugubre. La lumière qui semblait émaner en permanence des pierres du château semblait avoir fuis cette pièce et quand la Gryffondor tomba directement sur le regard sombre du Directeur, elle déglutit. Elle savait qu'il le faisait exprès, mais il le faisait vraiment bien !

« Mon-Monsieur le Directeur… » Réussit-elle à dire, malgré la boule dans sa gorge.

Le stress commença courir dans ses veines comme un feu dévorant et destructeur, lorsqu'il lui désigna un fauteuil de la main, mais elle ne savait pas si cela était dû à l'ambiance du bureau ou c'était ce qui l'avait amené jusqu'à celui-ci, qui la terrifiait tant. D'un pas rigide et avec brusquerie, elle rejoignit donc le fauteuil et s'y installa.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Miss Granger ? »

La voix veloutée et ronronnante de l'ancien professeur de Potions lui confirma ce qu'elle pensait : il prenait son pied à effrayer ceux qui avaient le courage ou le malheur d'entrer sur son territoire. Elle se ratatina sur elle-même, elle s'imaginait déjà dans quel état elle allait finir à la fin de cet entretien. Snape était étrangement devenu surprotecteur avec Harry après la guerre… Et même avant en réalité, mais il le cachait bien mieux. Il lui arrivait de se demander si leur Directeur n'était pas le véritable père d'Harry en voyant la façon dont il se comportait avec lui, mais elle avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas un instinct paternel refoulé qui poussait Severus à prendre soin d'Harry, mais leur enfance semblable et le lien qui l'unissait autrefois à Lily – son ami lui avait raconté l'amitié qui existait entre les deux adolescents à l'époque.

« Je… Je crois bien… avoir fait une erreur… » Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

L'ancien espion fronça les sourcils, reprenant son sérieux, ce qui n'améliora pas l'état Hermione, bien au contraire.

« Comment ça Miss Granger ? »

Son ton cette fois claqua dans le bureau. Il sentait l'inquiétude monter en lui, car la jeune femme ne pouvait venir le voir que si c'était quelque chose d'important et il y avait un trop fort risque qu'Harry soit concerné. Par son protégé, pitié !

« J'ai… » Hermione inspira profondément, il fallait qu'elle arrête d'hésiter, cela ne ferait que rendre son interlocuteur plus irritable. « J'ai entendu votre conversation avec Harry, à l'infirmerie le mois dernier, quand vous avez parlé des Ombres et de leur Héritage Magique. J'ai fait des recherches pour savoir, pour l'aider peut-être. Draco a fini par me l'expliquer mais j'ai voulu un autre avis. Je suis allé voir Ron et il a voulu prévenir le Ministère, la cellule spéciale pour les Ombres. »

A ses mots, Severus blêmit considérablement. Autant pour sa bêtise, il aurait dû placer une bulle de silence lors de cette conversation, il avait naïvement cru que la porte fermée suffirait et il n'avait pas prêter aux paroles de Maugrey – Vigilance Constante ! – puisque la guerre était terminée. Quel idiot ! Il s'en voulait terriblement. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de son changement de teint. Il connaissait lui-aussi cette cellule ouverte spécialement pour ceux qui partageaient les caractéristiques d'Harry. Il se doutait que le Ministère était sincère dans son envie d'aider les Ombres autant que dans celle d'aider le peuple magique, mais enfermer des gens n'était pas la bonne solution ! Surtout lorsque l'on savait qu'en réalité, les Ombres étaient inoffensifs si on ne s'en prenait pas à elles !

« Dîtes-moi que vous l'en avez empêchés Miss Granger ?! »

Hermione sursauta et se mordit la lèvre de culpabilité. Elle reprit d'une voix brisée :

« J'ai voulu faire des recherches avant, donc il a accepté d'attendre, mais après plusieurs jours je n'ai rien trouvé de mal dans leur démarche et je l'ai aidé à écrire la lettre… Nous ne voulions pas qu'Harry se sente responsable parce qu'il aurait fait du mal autour de lui involontairement ! » S'écria-t-elle en croisant le regard choqué de Severus.

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là dans ce cas ! » S'exclama à son tour l'adulte, en colère contre lui-même et contre les deux jeunes adultes qui s'étaient sentit assez importants pour décider de la vie de leur ami.

Il avait sa part de responsabilité et Merlin savait qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il s'en voudrait pendant longtemps – peut-être même pour toujours – mais ce qu'ils avaient faits… C'était bien pire que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer ! Pour qui se prenaient-ils à choisir comment la vie des autres devaient se dérouler ?! Ils n'étaient pas tout-puissants, ils ne savaient pas tous, ils ne connaissaient pas l'avenir, et pourtant ils s'étaient crus assez importants pour décider du futur d'une vie. Pas n'importe laquelle, celle de leur ami, de leur meilleur ami ! N'avaient-ils donc aucune conscience pour agir ainsi ?

« Vous avez encore voulu montrer à tout le monde que vous étiez la meilleure ! » Attaqua Severus, vindicatif. « Mais vous ne savez pas tout ! Il va falloir vous rentrer ça dans votre petite tête Miss Granger ! »

« Non, je- »

« Oh si ! Cela ne m'étonne pas que votre surnom soit _« Miss-je-sais-tout »_ , mais on devrait vous en donner un autre, un à la hauteur de votre arrogance ! Vous venez de ruiner des vies simplement parce que vous vous pensiez au-dessus des autres, tellement plus intelligente, à savoir ce qui est bon pour les autres à leur place ! » Cracha l'homme, se penchant au-dessus de son bureau, dominant la jeune fille par sa taille. « Vous êtes-vous sentit puissante en dirigeant ainsi la vie de votre meilleur ami ?! J'espère pour vous que vous en avez profiter car vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de le faire, comptez sur moi pour ruiner votre vie et votre carrière, comme vous venez de le faire avec Harry ! »

« … » La jeune sorcière n'osait dire un mot, les larmes dévalant ses joues. « Je suis désolé… »

« Vous pouvez l'être Miss Granger, mais cela ne change rien à ce que vous avez fait. Maintenant sortez ! Et je vous interdis de vous approcher encore une fois d'eux ! »

Hermione se dépêcha de se lever, n'ayant qu'une envie, partir, s'enfuir, se terrer dans un coin et se faire oublier pour le prochain millénaire. Elle avait tellement honte de ce qu'elle avait fait ! Comment avait-elle pu croire que faire enfermer Harry puisse être une bonne idée… ? Qu'avait-elle loupé pour que leur Directeur soit dans une telle fureur. Il n'avait lui-même rien dit au Ministère, donc il devait croire que rien de dangereux n'arriverait. Mais comment pouvait-il en être sûr ? Hermione l'enviait d'en savoir plus qu'elle, mais pas seulement parce qu'ainsi elle aurait fait le bon choix… Maintenant elle ne pourrait plus les approcher… **Les** approcher ?

Juste avant de sortir, alors qu'elle avait déjà ouvert la porte du bureau, elle osa se retourner timidement :

« Monsieur… Nous n'avons écrit que pour leur parler d'Harry… »

« SORTEZ ! »

Et la jeune fille sursauta avant de partir en courant. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Snape crier. Il n'avait pas que hausser la voix, il avait véritablement crié. Son cœur battait à milles à l'heure dans sa poitrine et bientôt le dégoût d'elle-même et de ce qu'elle avait fait, la rattrapa, lui tordant les boyaux avec une force insoupçonnée.

Dans son bureau, Severus fit claquer la porte d'un mouvement du poignet et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux et inspira plusieurs fois pour faire baisser sa colère. Une minute de plus et peut-être lui aurait-il lancé un Doloris. Il ne savait même pas de quelle manière il avait réussi à garder le contrôle de lui-même pendant tout ce temps. Comment allait-il pouvoir le dire à Harry ? Pour la jeune Ombre qui n'avait pas de véritable famille, ses amis l'étaient devenus au fil du temps. Et il allait devoir lui apprendre que ses meilleurs amis, son frère et sa sœur de cœur, l'avaient condamné à une vie d'errance, poursuivi par le Ministère de la Magie, ou à une vie d'isolement physique et magique… Ce pauvre enfant ne pouvait-il donc n'avoir aucun répit dans sa vie ? Etait-il contraint à souffrir jusqu'à la mort ?

Non ! Il était là et il l'en empêcherait ! Il n'était peut-être pas son père, ni son parrain et encore moins son tuteur, mais il s'était juré de toujours protéger le fils de Lily et il tiendrait sa promesse. Personne ne mettrait la main sur lui, peu importe que ce soit _« pour son bien »_. Il détestait d'ailleurs ce genre de phrases hypocrites, Dumbledore l'utilisait souvent pour parler des sacrifices de la guerre et elle lui venait auparavant de Gellert Grindelwald, le précédent mage noir avant Voldemort. Autant dire que ce genre d'expression était loin d'être sa préférée. De toute façon, elle était hypocrite, ce n'était qu'une justification à des actes ignobles. Le point positif dans cette histoire, c'était que l'existence de Salazar n'avait pas été révélée au Ministère.

Peu de personne savait dans l'école que ce Salazar était celui qui avait fondé Poudlard il y a 1000 ans. Les adultes présents dans l'enceinte de l'école étaient bien sûr au courant et surtout sous serment du secret. Harry avait eu le choix de dire la vérité aux personnes de confiance, mais au final, seul Draco avait été mis dans la confidence et tous les autres connaissaient le jeune homme comme Salazar, juste Salazar. Et jusque-là tout le monde l'avait accepté ainsi, sûrement pensaient-ils que ce n'était qu'un hasard ou des parents qui avaient voulu honorer le Fondateur d'un autre temps. Même Hermione et Ron qu'Harry ne voyait que rarement depuis son réveil. Tout d'abord à cause de son hospitalisation, puis à cause de la reprise des cours pour ses deux amis alors que lui ne restait que pour permettre à Pomfresh de veiller sur lui. Le Trio d'Or n'était plus aussi soudé qu'avant, leurs contacts étaient rapides et assez brefs, et ils n'avaient vu que très peu le voyageur du temps.

Comment allait-il devoir gérer tout ça maintenant ? Il était hors de question que le Ministère mette la main sur son petit garçon… Harry ! Qu'il ne mette la main sur Harry. Il allait le protéger coute que coute. Et en sentant la magie du château ancestrale, Severus sût que Poudlard l'y aiderait. Cependant, il lui faudrait toute la coopération de cet aimant à problèmes qu'était Potter. Le Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie espérait sincèrement trouver un moyen pour que ce dernier puisse vivre la vie qu'il souhaiterait, pour que le Ministère Anglais oublie son existence… Cela n'allait pas être de tout repos…

 **oOo**

 _ **31 Octobre 1998 – Poudlard – Grande Salle**_

La tension était palpable dans la Grande Salle. Le repas de midi avait été servi il y a quelques minutes, mais comme depuis près de deux semaines, il n'y avait que très peu de bruits qui ambiançait ce repas. Les élèves chuchotaient entre eux et cela ne duraient jamais très longtemps. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, du jour au lendemain, le Directeur de Poudlard les avait rassemblés dans ce même lieu et il leur avait fait un discours clair et concis :

 _« L'école abrite en ce moment une Créature Magique qui est dite dangereuse. Certains élèves l'ont découvert et ont prévenu le Ministère de la Magie, croyant détenir la vérité absolue et le pouvoir de décider de la vie des autres sans consulter au préalable une personne plus âgée, chose qui ne manque pas ici. »_

 _Son ton était mordant, d'un sarcasme noir, mauvais et désapprobateur. On sentait que l'attitude des élèves concernés ne lui avait pas plût et qu'il nourrissait une profonde haine envers eux._

 _« Cette Créature Magique n'était pourtant pas menaçante, ne l'est toujours pas et ne le seras pas non plus à l'avenir. Je connaissais son existence et si je ne lui ai pas demandé de partir, c'est parce que je sais que vous n'êtes pas en danger. Si je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui, c'est donc à cause de ces élèves si promptes à se croire supérieurs aux autres. Le Ministère de la Magie tentera sûrement d'entrer de force à Poudlard et je ne les laisserais pas faire. »_

 _Certains élèves s'agitèrent, craignant d'être enfermés dans l'école de sorcellerie pour empêcher les Aurors ou les représentants du Ministère d'entrer. Surtout qu'une partie d'entre eux n'avait pas été convaincu par le discours de leur Directeur sur la tranquillité de la Créature Magique. Etrangement, ce n'était pas les Sang-Purs qui regardaient avec méfiance autour d'eux – bien que certains arboraient un air de dégoût – mais bien les enfants de Moldus qui considéraient les Créatures Magiques comme dangereuses dès qu'elles avaient un soupçon d'intelligence humaine. C'était bien connu, ce qui était différent faisait toujours peur._

 _Toutefois Snape rassura les élèves chérissant leur sécurité et leur liberté._

 _« Cependant rien ne vous interdira de quitter le château, que ce soit pour les vacances, les sorties ou parce que vous craignez injustement une attaque qui n'arrivera pas. Malgré tout, des sécurités seront mises en place, notamment un sas magique à l'entrée de Poudlard, des directives précises vous serons donc transmis sur les manières de quitter le château lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Si vous avez des questions, adressez-vous à votre Directeur de Maison. »_

 _Il n'avait quasiment pas repris son souffle, parlant d'une traite un discours sûrement préparé à l'avance et pourtant sincère. Puis il avait fait signe aux préfets de ramener les élèves aux dortoirs sous la surveillance des professeurs, avant de s'expliquer sans plus d'explications ou même sans donner le nom de la Créature Magique qu'il protégeait._

Miraculeusement, alors que les élèves s'étaient attendus à obtenir cette réponse le lendemain avec la une de la Gazette, aucune information ne semblait avoir filtrée. Personne ne savait qu'une Créature Magique se _« cachait »_ à Poudlard et Rita Skeeter n'avait pas encore obtenu le nom de celle-ci. Alors des groupes d'investigations s'étaient formées pour trouver qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière l'identité de cette Créature mystère. Ironiquement, les associations s'étaient faites en faisant fi des maisons car chacun reconnaissait une qualité primordiale aux autres maisons pour leur enquête. Les Poufsouffles étaient généralement appréciés pour leur réseau de renseignements, les Serpentards étaient des espions excellents, les Gryffondors étaient doués pour arracher quelques confidences croustillantes aux autres, que ce soit par chantage ou par quelques blagues de mauvais goûts et les Serdaigles analysaient les informations obtenues.

Les premiers soupçons se tournèrent presque tous vers Draco Malfoy, le chouchou de l'ancien professeur, son filleul, le fils de son ancien ami, etc. Le Serpentard blond était donc en bonne position dans les sondages, mais personne ne lui avait découverts d'envies bizarres ou de besoins sortant de l'ordinaire. Leurs enquêtes n'étaient pas faciles non plus à effectuer car ils n'avaient pas la moindre indication sur la personne qu'ils cherchaient : ni quel genre de Créature Magique dont il s'agissait, ni s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon, cela pouvait très bien être un professeur également et son âge leur était inconnu. Ils avaient essayé de trouver les personnes qui avait dénoncé l'inconnu au Ministère de la Magie, mais là encore, ils n'avaient que très peu d'informations… Une seule concrète à vrai dire : ils étaient plusieurs. Quelques fervents lecteurs de Polar, avaient tentés d'écrire un profil des dénonciateurs, mais ils n'avaient pas l'expérience pour cela.

Si la situation avait été différente, Severus se serait amusé de ce qui agitait le château depuis ses deux semaines. Cela lui aurait peut-être donné des idées pour… Non, il n'aurait jamais organisé un grand Cluedo géant dans le château, Dumbledore par contre n'aurait pas hésité. Et cette simple pensée aurait pu le faire sourire, mais il s'inquiétait bien trop pour Harry… C'était d'ailleurs son attitude presque morose mais également vindicative, à cause des dénonciateurs, cela les apprenti-enquêteurs l'avaient bien compris, que les repas se passaient dans ce silence quasiment mortel. Le moindre bruit un peu plus fort que d'habitude et vous récoltiez un regard noir du Directeur, et plusieurs personnes avaient avoué avoir bien failli faire un arrêt cardiaque à cause de toute cette colère dirigée vers elles.

L'annoncer à Harry avait été une véritable épreuve. Heureusement que Draco et Salazar avaient été là pour le Sauveur pour le soutenir. Il y a trois semaines encore, il s'était amusé de voir la pointe de jalousie qui abritait le regard du Fondateur, quand il voyait son petit-ami – ce n'était pas encore officiel, mais ils ne trompaient personne – discuter avec Draco avec qui il avait gardé une certaine complicité. Mais le hochement de tête qu'il avait adressé à son filleul, plein de gratitude, lui avait douloureusement rappelé à quel point la situation était dangereuse et affreuse. Harry souffrait terriblement de la trahison de ses amis. Il avait bien entendu les arguments d'Hermione – il avait voulu voir la conversation de son ex-meilleur amie et du Directeur – mais il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient réellement décidé de ce qui était le mieux pour lui, sans le consulter. Ils savaient pourtant qu'il détestait cela, qu'on avait trop de fois contrôlé sa vie, pour qu'il l'accepte une fois de plus.

La seule consolation qu'Harry avait pu tirer de cette conversation, c'était bien que Salazar échapperait sûrement à la _Justice_ du Ministère, grâce à sa stupide célébrité. Bien sûr, selon les lois, il ne serait pas incarcéré, il n'aurait pas non plus de procès puisqu'on ne pouvait l'accuser de rien. Mais le Ministère se donnait le droit et le pouvoir de déterminer ce qui était bon et mauvais, de ceux qui pouvaient vivre libres et de ceux qui devaient vivre enfermés, simplement à cause de leur sang. Et après ça, ce gouvernement osait se poser en Héros, en Sauveur du Monde Magique car ils protégeaient les pauvres innocents des monstres cruels. Ce n'était que racisme, rien de plus ! Ils n'étaient pas mieux que les moldus qui s'en étaient pris aux juifs pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Severus avait bien cru devoir faire face à une explosion magique ce jour-là, quand il avait commencé à sentir celle d'Harry flotter autour de lui, oppressant les autres sorciers présents dans la pièce – à l'exception de Salazar – mais heureusement ce fut justement leur présence qui permis à Harry de se calmer, il ne tenait pas à leur faire du mal.

Depuis donc deux semaines, le Directeur de Poudlard sentait les Aurors s'acharner sur les barrières du vieux château, envoyant par hibou des sommations parfois même induites de potions de soumissions. Heureusement qu'il était un ancien Serpentard Maître de Potions, enfin heureusement pour lui et malheureusement pour eux. Et bien que leurs attaques et leurs lettres incessantes minaient le moral de Snape, ce dernier n'avait pas l'impression de craindre grand-chose à vrai dire : Poudlard avait résisté à Voldemort pendant des années, et cette fois le château semblait encore plus motivé à protéger l'Ombre que lors de la dernière Bataille ayant eu lieu sur ses terres.

Toutefois cette solution n'allait pas être durable, cela finirait sûrement mal. Peut-être même qu'il devrait fermer l'école l'année prochaine ou aux prochaines vacances, définitivement… Car il était sûr que les Aurors allaient s'en mêler ou plutôt qu'ils allaient y mêler les élèves, soit en les contactant soit en les empêchant de retourner à Poudlard pour une raison stupide. Il ne leur restait donc que jusqu'aux vacances de Noël pour trouver une solution. Peut-être devrait-il faire des recherches sur les pays qui pourrait accueillir le couple d'Ombres, un de ceux qui ne tenterait pas de les tuer ou de les faire enfermer… Mais ils avaient une telle réputation que cette idée lui semblait utopique. Et il ne pouvait même pas compter sur les pays qui aimaient contrariés l'Angleterre car sur cette question, tous arrivaient à trouver un terrain d'entente. S'ils ne faisaient rien, s'ils se contentaient de les ignorer, tous se passerait pourtant très bien !

Pourquoi les gens ne voulaient-ils pas comprendre cela ? Tout simplement car les Ombres restaient puissantes, bien trop pour les sorciers qui dirigeaient le monde et qui se voulaient être la race suprême… Oui, c'était déplorable à dire, mais même si leurs intentions étaient louables en voulant protéger le monde magique, les sorciers voulaient aussi éliminer tous ceux qui se montraient plus puissants qu'eux. C'était bien pour cette raison que les Elfes de Maison étaient oppressés, que les Loups-Garous étaient chassés, que les Vampires étaient attaqués… Les sorciers n'avaient jamais accepté que d'autres puissent être au-dessus d'eux, comme les moldus. Il fallait croire que les deux races humaines se ressemblaient bien plus que ceux magiques voulaient bien l'admettre.

Il avait donc quasiment deux mois pour trouver une solution. Peut-être pourrait-il créer une potion qui changerait entièrement l'apparence d'Harry de manière irrévocable, mais cela pourrait avoir une incidence sur sa magie, celle de sa part d'Ombre. Des tests seraient peut-être nécessaire. Mais peut-être qu'également, en sachant le danger, l'inconscient de la magie d'Harry agirait dans son sens. Cela méritait plus de réflexions ! Mais alors que Severus était plongé dans ses pensées sur ce qui pourrait lui permettre de créer une telle potion, le silence total de la Grande Salle l'en sortit. Certes, les repas étaient plus silencieux que d'ordinaire ces deux dernières semaines, mais pas à ce point, et il ne pouvait pas avoir manqué le départ des élèves. Il fit donc courir son regard tranchant sur l'ensemble de la Grande Salle, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin, devant les portes grandes ouvertes…

Son visage se crispa et la fureur assombri ses yeux. Devant lui se tenait Weasley, ce misérable moins que rien qui avait trahis Harry de la pire des façons. Une fois Harry en sécurité, loin de l'agitation du Ministère Anglais, il aurait peut-être pu considérer le fait de le pardonner, après tout il pensait bien faire, mais ce qu'il le voyait réduisait ces chances à un zéro absolu et polaire. Un couinement surpris et choqué raisonna du côté des Gryffondors ou plutôt d'une certaine Miss-je-sais-tout. Au moins n'était-il pas le seul…

Devant le dernier fils des rouquins Gryffondors, cinq Aurors, baguettes levées, s'étaient arrêtés sur le seuil de la Grande Salle de la vénérable école. Ils semblaient presqu'hésitant, scrutant les élèves comme s'ils allaient soudain les attaquer. Peut-être que certains le feraient, plus encore quand ils comprendraient qu'Harry Potter était celui qui allait être emmenés. Du coin de l'œil déjà, Severus remarqua que certains élèves s'armaient de nourriture, avec sans doute l'intention de la jeter sur les représentants de la loi magique. Et peu importe ce que l'on pouvait dire sur la maison du blaireau, le fait que ce soit majoritairement eux qui préparaient à cette attaque, montrait à quel point on sous-estimait leur force de caractère. Pour un élève de Poudlard, qu'ils ne connaissaient peut-être même pas, et simplement parce qu'il était lié à eux de manière indirecte, ils étaient prêts à se battre.

Cependant, Severus ne pouvait pas les laisser faire cela, non seulement ce serait dangereux pour eux si les Aurors se mettaient à répliquer par réflexe, mais en plus ils pourraient avoir des problèmes avec la justice magique par la suite. Il se leva donc de son siège au milieu de la table des professeurs, le faisant délibérément grincer sur le sol de pierre. Comme dans son bureau, lorsqu'il recevait des élèves, la lumière qui semblait émaner des murs s'estompa, plongeant la salle dans une atmosphère sombre et inquiétante. Et lui, debout, dominant les Aurors grâce à l'estrade, n'en n'était que plus menaçant. Le plafond où se trouvait l'enchantement du faux ciel, se couvrit brusquement de nuages noirs, faisant disparaitre la dernière lueur chaude de la pièce. Il ne restait plus que les torches qui brûlaient d'une lumière aussi accueillante que dans les cachots…

Plusieurs éclairs suivis d'un grondement de tonnerre impressionnant, fit sursauter non seulement les élèves et les professeurs, mais également les Aurors qui fixaient maintenant le plafond de la Grande Salle avec une certaine appréhension. Ils n'étaient plus aussi sûrs d'eux tout d'un coup. Pourtant ils tentèrent de faire bonne figure et serrèrent un peu plus fort leurs baguettes, sondant la foule d'élèves du regard. Ils cherchaient un visage en particulier et Severus était heureux qu'il ne soit pas là, qu'ils prennent tous les deux chaque repas dans leur appartement privé. Un Auror, un peu plus vieux que les autres, s'avança avec une démarche qu'il voulait sûrement confiante.

« Nous venons _escorter_ Harry Potter au bureau de Régulation des Créatures Magiques pour qu'ils se fassent enregistrer comme Ombre aux yeux du gouvernement. Où se trouve-t-il ? »

Le Directeur de l'école s'attendait à entendre ses élèves se mettre à parler entre eux de la nouvelle, à s'exclamer de surprise, à réfuter les paroles du représentant ministériel, à rire même comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Bref, il s'attendait à ce que la salle se mette à bourdonner suite à la nouvelle. Mais rien, pas un seul bruit, seulement quelques regards échangés. Surtout du côté des Serpentards, ils étaient les plus à même de comprendre la position de leur ancien Directeur de Maison, la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de protéger cette Créature Magique en particulier. On aurait pu croire que malgré cela, comme il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor, ils n'en feraient pas grand cas, mais ils semblaient aussi déterminés que d'autres à le protéger.

Et alors que Severus engageait la conversation, il espérait sincèrement que d'autres Aurors n'étaient pas en train de fouiller le château à la recherche d'Harry – il avait confiance en Poudlard pour les faire tourner en rond, mais un brin de malchance et…

« Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin qu'il vienne s'enregistrer. Vous semblez déjà savoir ce qu'il est. » Répliqua l'homme sarcastique.

« C'est la loi. »

« Oui, la loi. La loi indique également qu'une Ombre n'a pas besoin d'être mise sous le contrôle du Ministère, mais c'est comme si vous ne leur laissiez pas le choix. »

Etrangement, ce fut à ce moment-là que les élèves commencèrent à s'exciter. Ils ne devaient pas être au courant de ce léger détail. Jamais aucune loi magique n'avait été votée pour obliger les Ombres à être mises en quarantaine, mais cette idée était tellement ancrée dans les esprits, que les gens l'oubliaient ou faisaient l'erreur de croire le contraire. Severus croyait également que les Ombres avaient des obligations, mais quand il avait vérifié, il avait été surpris de ne trouver aucun texte qui forçait ces Créatures Magiques à être prises en charge par le Gouvernement. Puis il avait compris, les Ombres ont toujours été les enfants de la Magie, jamais elle n'accepterait une loi magique qui emprisonnerait ses petits bébés. En règle générale, elle ne pouvait intervenir que sur très peu de choses et elle laissait les Sorciers et les Créatures grandirent seuls, avec leurs joies et leurs peines, leurs réussites et leurs erreurs. Mais les Ombres étaient son exception à la règle et les lois qui restreignaient les Ombres finissaient toujours par brûler.

« Mais nous ne venons pas le mettre sous contrôle, nous venons le sommer à s'enregistrer au Ministère. » Fit l'Auror avec un sourire en coin.

Severus plissa les yeux. Il n'en n'était pas sûr mais il sentait l'odeur du piège à plein nez. En effet, les Aurors ne pouvaient pas arrêter une Ombre pour le seul motif de son sang, mais ils pouvaient arrêter toute Créature Magique faisant preuve d'un comportement violent ou dangereux pour autrui. Et tout le monde savait de quelle manière marchait le tribunal de la Justice Magique : une immense blague où les _« jurés »_ ne donnaient leur voix qu'en fonction de la taille de la bourse qu'on leur transmettait. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques exceptions, comme la Juge Bones, mais elles étaient trop rares pour peser dans la balance.

Seulement, ni lui – en tant que Directeur – ni les autres professeurs avaient la possibilité d'accompagner Harry au Ministère : ils avaient leurs responsabilités et ne pouvaient pas quitter le domaine pour cette raison. Les élèves étaient incapables également d'accompagner le Sauveur. En fait, le seul qui aurait pu le faire, n'était autre que Salazar, mais il était également une cible potentielle pour le Ministère et si jamais Harry se faisait arrêter, il ne pourrait servir de témoin à cause de son identité.

« Rien n'oblige une Ombre à se présenter immédiatement. » Commença Severus, voulant attendre les prochaines vacances pour veiller sur sa sécurité.

Mais alors qu'il allait continuer à parler pour renvoyer les Aurors chez eux, sept autres personnes entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. L'ancien professeur sentit son cœur se serrer quand il repéra Harry entouré par six autres sorciers. Il les suivait sans faire de vagues et il ne semblait pas avoir non plus de menottes, mais ainsi placé, il n'en n'était pas certain. De nombreux élèves se levèrent d'un coup en les voyant arriver, Draco le premier. Pourtant le Maître de Potions ne prêta pas attention à ses collègues qui ordonnaient aux élèves de se rasseoir, son regard était fixé sur Harry. Ce dernier ne le quittait pas non plus des yeux, il avait compris ce qui allait se passer, sans montrer malgré tout la moindre trace d'appréhension. Un petit sourire remonta le coin de ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes, accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules. Severus savait instinctivement ce que pensait son protégé : il avait la certitude inébranlable que lui, pauvre mortel, trouverait une solution, et il savait aussi qu'agir maintenant ne servirait à rien.

« Je vous attends Messieurs. » Lâcha le jeune homme. « N'étiez-vous pas pressé ? »

Les Aurors se jetèrent des coups d'œil et ils commencèrent à partir en direction des portes du Château, tandis que les cinq de la Grande Salle restaient un instant de plus pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas attaqués dans le dos.

« Je suis content que tu te sois rendu compte de c'qui est le mieux pour toi, mon pote. » Déclara Ron, en faisant mine de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade.

« Touche-moi et je te jure que tu ne regretteras pas que ta main, Ronald. Je ferais en sorte de t'arracher entièrement le bras et une partie de l'abdomen si on m'en laisse le temps. » Répondit froidement son _« pote »_.

« M-Mais… » Bégaya le rouquin.

« Franchement, ferme ta grande gueule Ronald. Et ne me fait pas croire que tu fais ça pour mon bien. Être enfermer n'a jamais fait de bien à personne, sauf aux psychopathes, ce que je ne suis certainement pas. Toi et Hermione êtes vraiment des hypocrites. Alors ferme ta grande gueule. Sincèrement. »

A ces mots, une grande partie des élèves tournèrent leur regard vers Hermione, toujours debout, comme pétrifiée, pour la fusiller du regard. Ils n'arrivaient pas à le croire, les deux meilleurs amis du Sauveur l'avaient vendu. Quel genre d'ami ferait ça ? Jamais ils n'auraient dû obtenir ce titre. Surtout auprès de celui qui les avait libérés de Voldemort !

Ce fut donc impuissant que tous regardèrent leur camarade, leur ami, leur idole, se faire emmener par un gouvernement corrompu jusqu'à la moelle qui ne prenait pas la peine de se remettre en doute. On aurait pu croire qu'Harry montrerait des signes de déception, de soumission, de tourmente ou d'abattement. Mais il n'en n'était rien. Son regard émeraude brillait avec force et détermination, son dos était droit et il avait même le menton légèrement relevé, dans un geste hautain savamment travaillé et emprunté à Draco. Il croyait en ses véritables amis et il tiendrait d'ici là, peu importe ce qui l'attendait dans un futur proche.

 **oOo**

 _ **7 Novembre 1998 – Pentagone de Lumière – Chambre n° 19**_

Harry était allongé sur le lit de sa chambre. Il était arrivé hier suite à un procès stupide où on l'avait catalogué comme Créature Magique Dangereuse, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris, il se doutait de ce qui allait arriver quand il arriverait au Ministère, mais il s'était las pendant ce simulacre de procès. Pourtant à son grand étonnement, des personnes l'avaient sincèrement défendu, les quelques rares représentants de familles dites _« sombres »_ qui avaient réussi à conserver leur place dans la société.

En effet, depuis la Bataille Finale, le gouvernement magique était majoritairement constitué de familles de la Lumière, ceux pratiquant les Ténèbres ayant été chassés comme des monstres. On aurait pu penser que le monde magique anglais changerait, évoluerait en quelques chose de meilleur, pourtant les pots-de-vin étaient toujours légions, aucune loi visant à l'égalité des espèces et des races n'avaient été votés et elles ne le seront sûrement jamais. Le pouvoir corrompt toujours les Hommes et les sorciers n'échappaient pas à la règle.

Et alors qu'il se retrouvait condamné à une surveillance continuelle dans une structure spécialisée, Harry s'était sentit stupide de s'être battu corps et âme pour un tel peuple, pour un tel gouvernement. Il aurait mieux fait de fuir la guerre comme tous ses lâches dont il lisait les témoignages dans la Gazette, et qui disaient avoir eu un rôle primordial dans la guerre. Mais il avait la bêtise d'avoir un cœur énorme et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se battre au moins pour ses amis. Le monde était vraiment cruel… _«_ _Et surtout ironique »_ se dit Harry car c'était ceux contre qui il s'était battu qui avaient tenté de le sauver des griffes du Ministère.

Il était resté ensuite une soirée en prison avant d'être transféré au Pentagone de Lumière. Au premier abord, on aurait pu croire en une sorte de paradis pour les Ombres, autant qu'un lieu de détention puisse l'être, mais pour ceux qui connaissaient un minimum ces Créatures Magiques, cette illusion ne marchait pas. La plus grande preuve que l'on pouvait trouver contre cette institution c'était sans conteste les Ombres elles-mêmes : Harry en avait croisé quatre au total, mais elles étaient toujours seules. Or les Ombres passaient très peu de temps loin de leur partenaire, car leurs sentiments l'en empêchaient, tout comme leur magie. Mais là aucun couple en vue.

Et puis il y avait leur état général : ils semblaient complètement lunatiques, bien sûr à cause de leur connexion avec la Magie, les Ombres pouvaient paraitre parfois dans la lune, mais là Harry avait bien vu qu'elles semblaient plus droguées qu'en transe, sans parler des traces sur leurs poignets, habilement cachées par des habits aux manches longues. Harry avait longtemps agi de la même manière pour dissimuler les traces des coups de son oncle, il avait donc l'œil pour les repérer et il supposait que ses camarades avaient été attachées… Pour quelle raison, il préférait ne pas le savoir. Mais les faits étaient là, ce n'était pas seulement une sorte de pension pour Ombres, mais bien une prison ou peut-être même un centre de recherche…

Il allait devoir prier fort pour que ses amis et Severus réussissent à trouver une solution pour le faire sortir et surtout pour le faire disparaitre des radars des gouvernements magiques. Harry se demanda combien de temps il arriverait à tenir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il allait lui arriver alors qu'il ne voulait justement pas y penser. Heureusement que Salazar n'avait pas été emmené avec lui, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Pour une fois, sa célébrité et particulièrement sa malchance légendaire, avait joué en sa faveur, il avait eu un peu de chance finalement. Bien sûr Salazar devait mourir de peur pour lui, mais Harry n'aurait pas pu supporter ce qui allait probablement suivre en craignant pour le Fondateur. Au moins était-il tranquille sur ce point… Son séjour allait être long…

 **oOo**

 _ **25 Novembre 1998 – Poudlard – Infirmerie**_

Le calme régnait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mais la tranquillité n'était pas réellement là. Le seul patient de l'antre du terrible dragon de Poudlard – celui dont la devise disait de ne pas le chatouiller – était immobile dans le lit blanc, mais son esprit était extrêmement agité. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Harry s'était fait arrêté par les Aurors et deux semaines que Salazar ressentait une étrange douleur au cœur. Il avait tenté de ne plus y penser, mais Severus avait vu à travers son masque, tout comme Draco, les deux seuls sorciers dont il acceptait la compagnie. Hermione, l'amie d'Harry, avait tenté de venir s'excuser pour avoir envoyé une lettre au Ministère, expliquant la nature du Sauveur. Il avait menacé de la brûler vive.

Draco avait ricané en l'entendant raconter sa rencontre avec la jeune fille, mais ce fut un rire sans joie et assez court. Le blond, même s'il avait dû mal à le côtoyer avant à cause de son passé avec Harry, était aussi maussade que lui, mais il essayait pourtant de lui remonter le moral. Salazar lui en était reconnaissant, pour cela ainsi que pour l'aide qu'il avait apporté à son compagnon lors de la trahison de ses amis. D'ailleurs, le rouquin répondant à l'affreux nom de Ronald Weasley, avait dû trouver refuge dans la cabane d'Hagrid pour dormir : en effet, le tableau du dortoir des Gryffondors avait refusé de libérer le passage pour le laisser passer. Et ce n'était même pas l'œuvre du Fondateur, non. Les autres élèves avaient décidé de leur propre chef de changer les mots de passe de chaque dortoir pour empêcher le traitre d'y entrer. Les tableaux avaient été plus qu'heureux de les aider et le château lui avait refusé l'accès de la Salle sur Demande.

Pendant un instant, le Fondateur de la maison de la ruse n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce château pour lequel il avait donné tant de son temps de sa magie, aimer autant son compagnon. Il était certain en plus que sa nature d'Ombre n'en n'était pas la seule cause. Non, Harry avait toujours sincèrement et profondément aimé la vieille bâtisse et cette dernière le lui avait bien rendu. Mais Poudlard semblait bien moins vivante depuis son départ et Salazar l'avait très bien ressenti, le replongeant dans sa peur et son inquiétude.

Son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée avec l'arrivé des premières douleurs. Il savait, et Madame Pomfresh le lui avait confirmé, que ce n'était pas sa magie d'Ombre qui se rebellait contre lui d'être aussi loin de son compagnon – peut-être possédait une sorte de conscience et qu'elle sentait que leur éloignement n'était pas de leur initiative – ni une quelconque maladie qui le touchait avec un timing digne d'une invocation satanique. La dragonne lui avait bien proposé de voir un psychomage, ou même un psychologue, mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas le stress qui provoquait ses palpitations. Non, il sentait au fond de lui que tout était lié à l'état d'Harry et cela ne le rassurait guère, bien au contraire.

Il aurait tellement voulu être à ses côtés, le rassurer, le protéger, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser encore une fois, ne pas le lâcher, ne pas le laisser seul face au danger. Il regrettait tellement de l'avoir écouté quand les Aurors étaient arrivés à leurs appartements : Harry lui avait ordonné – c'était la première fois qu'il lui avait entendu un tel ton et dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être que cela lui aurait plu d'une toute autre manière – de rester ici car il fallait que l'un d'eux reste en sécurité pour aider Severus et Draco à localiser l'autre. Or le Ministère connaissait la vérité pour lui, que Salazar soit emmené ne servirait donc à rien, au contraire ils seraient tous les deux arrêtés, empêchant les autres de les retrouver.

Sur le moment, cela lui avait en effet semblé une bonne idée et c'en était toujours une, mais c'était atroce douloureux et éprouvant de rester ici sans rien faire, en attendant que Severus développe cette potion qui leur permettrait de changer d'apparence à jamais. Draco lui, avait contacté quelques anciens Serpentards avec lesquels il avait gardé contact et qui travaillaient au Ministère, pour prévoir une disparition administrative momentanée, tout en prévoyant leur naissance subite. Il était le seul à ne rien faire… Il avait depuis longtemps trouvé l'endroit où Harry était retenu et il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre… Mais pour encore combien de temps ? Et combien de temps Harry tiendrait-il encore ?

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Comme je le disais au début, je pensais que ce texte se terminerait en deux parties, mais il faut croire que les choses ne devaient pas se passer ainsi et me voici vous annonçant qu'il y aura une troisième partie ! Désolé et j'espère que cela vous fera plaisir.

Sinon, dans cette deuxième partie se trouve le moment décisif de l'arrestation (qui selon les lois n'en n'est pas vraiment une) d'Harry. Certains auraient voulu qu'Hermione arrête Ron, mais elle a regretté après, trop tard, mais elle l'a regretté. A vous de voir comment vous souhaitez la juger.

Sinon petit instant pub :

Vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil un sondage qui se terminera à la fin de septembre, pour le Calendrier de l'Avant de cette année 100% Harry Potter

Pour les amoureux de Harry Potter, vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil les résumés des fanfictions que j'espère pouvoir vous écrire et postez, si vous voulez des versions plus longues, vous pouvez aller les voir sur mon profil Facebook

Je vous donc à bientôt pour la suite !

 _Une petite review ça vous dit ? Moi oui !_


	3. Partie 3

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance / Hurt/Comfort

 **Univers :** Cela se passe après T.7, la chronologie reste relativement la même à deux trois détails près dont je parlerais

 **Pairing :** Harry x Salazar

 **Evénement :** Concours de _Jelyel_ pour From Past, with love

On étend la lumière pour le début de la projection ! _**Nox !**_

Et voilà, on enchaine avec la partie 3 de Je suis ton Ombre plus ou moins rapidement si vous découvrez cette petite histoire maintenant ou si vous attendiez la suite. Normalement, cette partie 3 doit clôturer l'histoire.

Non, mais je dis ça car à l'origine, cette histoire devait être un one-shot, puis je me suis aperçu pendant l'écriture (et avant j'avais quelques doutes) que cela ne suffirait pas. Puis, à la moitié la partie 2, je me suis dit… Oh zut ! Mais la partie 2 va être démesuré, ça ne marchera pas. Et donc voilà la partie 3.

Bon, donc on se retrouve pour la partie 3, de nouveau des scènes « coupés » j'espère en tout cas que ce format vous plaît. Il n'y a plus rien à dire de plus, alors…

Bonne lecture mes petits Sorciers !

 _Et merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela m'a fait super plaisir, gros bisous_

 **°0o0°**

 **Je suis ton Ombre – Partie 3**

 _ **22 Décembre 1998 – Pentagone de Lumière – Salle d'étude n°4**_

Le plafond blanc lui faisait mal aux yeux. Mais il ne pouvait que le regarder. Ses yeux étaient à moitié ouverts, mais bouger les paupières pour se soustraire à cette luminosité agressive lui demandait trop d'efforts. Il avait à peine la force de remuer un doigt, alors fermer les yeux… Non, c'était bien trop douloureux, il n'y arriverait jamais. De plus, il n'était pas sûr que les ténèbres soient meilleures pour lui. Il pourrait en perdre la tête… Enfin, ce qui lui en restait.

Il ne se pensait pas encore fou, mais son esprit dérivait peu à peu vers à la folie, à cause de ce qu'on lui faisait, à cause de ce qu'on lui injectait et surtout à cause de son éloignement avec Salazar. Ah… Penser à lui était autant salvateur que funeste. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis et son compagnon pour venir l'aider, le sauver. Mais ne pas savoir quand est-ce que cela arriverait rendait son espoir fragile. Au début, il était déterminé à ne pas sombrer, à ne pas douter, à tenir bon pour le Fondateur, pour lui-même. Cependant il avait rapidement compris dans quel genre d'endroit il avait atterri.

La première semaine de son arrivée, on l'avait laissé tranquille, personne n'était venu le droguer ou le contraindre d'une quelconque manière. Pendant un instant, il avait cru aux bonnes intentions de ses geôliers, peut-être pensaient-ils sincèrement protéger le reste du monde sorcier d'eux en agissant ainsi ? Mais le regard vide des autres Ombres l'avait rappelé à l'ordre. S'ils avaient réellement eu de bonnes intentions, les membres de son espèce ne serait pas dans cet état ! Puis, il avait compris la raison pour laquelle il était épargné pour l'instant : une représentante du Ministère était venue lui rendre visite pour prendre de ses nouvelles, vérifier que tout se passait bien pour lui.

Il fallait donc qu'il soit au meilleur de sa forme pour la rassurer. Et en effet, il ne pouvait se plaindre de rien, puisqu'on ne lui avait encore rien fait. Il n'avait qu'un horrible pressentiment, mais il savait déjà qu'en parler ne ferait que déclencher quelques rires de la part de son interlocutrice. On ne pouvait guère juger ou condamner des gens sur un mauvais présage. Non, il ne pouvait rien dire, ne prévenir personne. S'il criait au loup sans preuve, on ne le croirait plus lorsque la meute serait véritablement là. Alors il s'était contenté d'acquiescer à ses questions et la bonne femme s'en était contenté, jugeant sûrement qu'il en voulait encore au gouvernement et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Mais en réalité, si Harry la gardait close, c'était pour s'empêcher de divulguer par mégarde le fond de sa pensée.

Ainsi son premier entretien avec la représentante du Ministère se termina. Il fut encore laissé tranquille deux ou trois jours, le temps de s'assurer que personne ne revenait faire une visite surprise. Et là, les portes de l'Enfer s'étaient ouvertes devant lui… Au début, il ne s'était retrouvé qu'attaché à une table d'opération où on lui fit de nombreuses prises de sang ainsi que des relevés de son énergie magique. C'était à peine désagréable, mais il n'aimait guère l'idée qu'on l'étudiait comme un insecte. Si cela s'était arrêté là, il aurait pu tenir le coup pendant des mois et peut-être des années sans même avoir l'idée de flancher. Mais ils n'en n'avaient pas fini avec lui, au contraire ils ne faisaient que commencer.

Quand ils se décidèrent à passer aux choses sérieuses, il fit la « connaissance » de la salle d'étude n°4, un endroit qui lui était spécialement réservé car le sceau qui avait été tracé au sol, avait été conçu uniquement pour lui. Quelle délicate attention, il s'en serait bien passé. Si dans les premiers instants, il n'avait pas compris à quoi servirait ce sceau, il ne lui avait fallu qu'attendre son activation pour découvrir l'étendu de la cupidité de ces hommes et de ces femmes. Il s'était retrouvé enchainé au centre d'un cercle magique qui avait pour unique but de détacher la magie de son corps pour la sceller dans un autre récipient par la suite.

Il avait connu la douleur incommensurable de non seulement se voir arracher sa magie, mais en plus celle de la sentir hors de son corps. Car contrairement à la fois où il l'avait fait avec Voldemort et où son esprit avait accompagné sa magie, cette fois son esprit restait dans son corps et il ressentait la douleur de celui-ci. Il s'était débattu de longues heures, son corps se tordant dans tous les sens à cause des spasmes de douleur, il avait crié et hurlé sa souffrance mais aussi sa haine jusqu'à s'en écorché la voix. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire… Autant pour les en empêcher que pour faire cesser cette peine qui lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Toutefois dans son malheur, il avait la satisfaction sadique de savoir qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à lui arracher sa magie. D'après ce qu'il avait compris les premières fois – quand il était assez conscient pour faire attention à son environnement – ils extrayaient la magie des Ombres petit à petit, c'est pour ça que plusieurs séances étaient nécessaires. Mais cela ne semblait pas du tout fonctionner avec lui. Harry s'en réjouissait, appréciant leur colère et leur incompréhension. Il avait sa propre théorie là-dessus : sa magie avait fait l'expérience une fois d'être séparé de son corps, lors de son duel contre le Lord Noir, mais elle avait réussi à revenir dans son corps, peut-être qu'après ça, elle s'y était plus attachée que pour d'autres Sorciers ou Ombres ? C'était du moins ce qu'il supposait et pour une fois, il se félicitait d'être étrange et anormal, après tout, quel Sorcier ordinaire aurait imaginé ce qu'il avait fait pour vaincre Voldemort ?

En tout cas ils n'ont pas réussi à n'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une miette de sa magie et cela l'amusait beaucoup de les voir aussi frustrés. Après chaque séance, on le droguait ensuite, pour qu'il puisse se tenir tranquille et ne pas ressentir le contrecoup violent de ce rituel barbare. Car même s'il ne perdait pas sa magie, on tentait tout de même de l'arracher et elle se détachait partiellement de son corps. A force de répéter cette torture, il ne devrait même plus pouvoir bouger, mais dopé à la morphine, il ne sentait pas son corps protestant contre chaque mouvement. Sachant malgré tout qu'il avait besoin de repos, il essayait de se reposer le plus possible, mais les quelques heures qu'il passait immobile dans son lit, n'arrangeait ni sa santé mentale, ni sa santé physique car le temps de récupération n'était pas assez long entre chaque séance et celles-ci se multipliaient de plus en plus.

Aujourd'hui encore, il se trouvait dans cette salle. La douleur l'empêchait de bouger, à l'exception de quelques tressaillements, sa gorge en feu l'empêchait de crier sa souffrance, ses cris n'étaient plus que des gargouillis rauques et presqu'inaudibles, la morphine qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'estomper embrumait son esprit, lui permettait pourtant de se détacher un peu de la réalité et sa magie libérée aiguisait ses sens, en bien comme en mal. A chaque fois qu'une pensée arrivait à se former dans son esprit, elle tournait autour de Salazar. Son compagnon et petit-ami était sa seule ancre solide à laquelle il pouvait se rattacher. Il avait bien évidemment confiance en Severus et en Draco pour l'aider, mais son lien avec le Fondateur était bien plus fort.

Vaguement, il se souvint que les préparatifs de Noël commençaient dans le centre. Le jour de la commémoration, des représentants du Ministère venaient apporter les cadeaux envoyés par les familles et les amis des Ombres. Pour ce beau jour, les Ombres devaient être impeccables, alors les expériences se termineraient aujourd'hui pour que les prochains jours, les Sorciers redonnent une apparence respectable à leurs cobayes, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Mais bien sûr, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils seraient tellement shootés, qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait prévenir les autorités compétentes du malheur qu'ils vivaient dans ce centre.

Et pourtant, la seule chose qui tourmentait Harry, c'était qu'il s'agirait de son premier Noël depuis l'arrivée de Salazar et qu'il ne le passerait pas avec lui. Il se sentait tellement mal à cette idée ! Il avait une vague idée de la raison de ce malaise atroce : les Ombres étaient naturellement en symbiose avec la Magie, d'après les cours que Severus lui avait donnés, et Noël signifiait également la Fête de Yule, un évènement magique important qui durait plusieurs jours chez les Sorciers… Et qu'il passerait seul et sans sa moitié… C'était un sentiment atroce qui l'étreignait à cette pensée.

Une larme coula de long de sa joue, venant s'écraser sur le sceau du rituel. Il avait même l'impression que sa magie pleurait avec lui. Il avait de nouveau un mauvais pressentiment… Celui que peut-être, ne pas être prêt de Salazar pendant cette période de fête, aurait plus de conséquences que prévu…

 **oOo**

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **Janvier 1999 – Poudlard – Parc**_

Salazar prenait l'air dans le parc. C'était la première fois depuis quelques semaines qu'il arrivait à ignorer la douleur insupportable qui lui étreignait le cœur. Il savait pourquoi aujourd'hui était différent : ce soir serait le dernier jour de fête pour Yule, la Magie flottait dans l'air à ses yeux et elle l'avait calmée. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement atroce pour lui, il avait senti sa magie chercher désespérément la présence d'Harry, lui rappelant sans cesse que ce dernier n'était pas là avec lui, mais entre les mains d'hommes et de femmes qui le faisaient souffrir. Cela avait été les deux pires semaines de sa vie.

Mais aujourd'hui, la douleur s'était atténuée, comme si elle avait été emprisonnée dans une cage de verre et il y voyait un signe, celui d'agir maintenant, pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Severus et Draco étaient d'accord avec lui, eux aussi y voyaient un présage de la Magie et ils se préparaient justement à infiltrer le Pentagone de Lumière. Ils comptaient si possible libérer toutes les Ombres emprisonnées là-bas, sinon ils se contenteraient de sortir Harry de cet Enfer, les autres attendraient. Oui, c'était égoïste, terriblement même, mais les autres n'étaient rien pour lui, seul le petit Gryffondor était son Compagnon, alors seul lui comptait.

Pour lui, il était prêt à déplacer des montagnes, à condamner des mondes, à perpétuer des génocides et à punir les trahisons. Tout comme il serait capable de renoncer à Poudlard ou aux serpents, peut-être même à la magie. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas gêné pour faire de la vie de deux traîtres, un enfer. Il avait d'abord voulu laisser ce soin à Severus puisqu'il les avait personnellement menacés, mais comme il se trouvait bien occupé par sa potion qui devrait les aider à disparaître des radars, il s'en était chargé pour lui.

Du jour au lendemain, Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus seulement ignorés comme cela avait été le cas après l'arrivée des Aurors, mais ce fut un véritable lynchage social auquel ils eurent le droit. Et ceux qui ne voulaient pas participer, pour des questions de moral, se contentaient de fermer les yeux et de ne rien voir, les isolant complètement.

Le premier jour, Salazar changea les mots de passe de chaque maison avec l'accord de Poudlard et fit passer le message que les Gryffondors Hermione et Ron ne devaient en aucun cas être mis au courant du changement. Ils le découvrirent après leur premier cours de la matinée, alors qu'ils pensaient retourner dans les dortoirs pour prendre leurs livres de l'après-midi. Ils avaient passé dix minutes à essayer tous les mots de passe possibles et imaginables sans trouver le bon. Salazar avait ouvert une autre sortie pour que les autres Gryffondors puissent aller et venir sans devoir attendre que les deux indésirables partent. Le soir-même, ils se mêlèrent à la foule de Gryffondors pour rentrer au dortoir, mais ces derniers les avaient distancés et le tableau s'était refermé sur eux.

Les deux traîtres s'étaient décidés à passer la nuit dans la Salle sur Demande mais peu importe le nombre de fois qu'ils passèrent devant, la porte n'apparut jamais pour eux. Poudlard refusait de les laisser entrer et toutes les salles de classes furent closes pour eux. Désespérés, ils étaient allés voir leur Directrice de Maison, mais elle ne vint pas leur ouvrir, et bien sûr ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe qui aurait pu leur permettre de monter discuter avec le Directeur de Poudlard. Ils eurent l'audace de venir déambuler près des appartements privés d'Harry, espérant peut-être y trouver refuge, mais ils furent dignement accueilli par Salazar qui leur cracha quelques insanités à la figure.

Fourbus et épuisés, ils s'étaient endormis dans une alcôve d'un couloir… Pour se faire réveiller trois heures plus tard par Rusard et Miss Teigne. Ils avaient bien tenté de lui expliquer l'histoire totalement irréelle qui leur arrivait, ils écopèrent d'une semaine de retenue et le vieux concierge refusa de les aider en allant voir un professeur. Même le Cracmol n'avait pas apprécié leur attitude : il détestait déjà les Sorciers pour leur magie, mais si en plus ceux-ci n'avaient plus ni d'honneur, ni de respect envers leurs amis et leurs familles, alors Rusard n'aurait véritablement aucune pitié pour eux.

Le lendemain, les deux Gryffondors se hâtèrent à la table des professeurs, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils comprirent que leur pénible journée d'hier n'était que le début de leurs mésaventures. Le Professeur McGonagall les avait toisés avec une telle froideur, qu'elle avait pu rendre Snape fier. Elle leur avait sifflé le mot de passe du bout des lèvres, sachant que celui-ci avait déjà été changé le matin même, mais avant qu'ils ne se précipitent dans leur dortoir, elle leur avait demandé de venir la voir après le repas. Une fois devant le tableau, les deux Gryffondors s'étaient senti au bord de la crise de nerfs lorsque la Grosse Dame leur avait sèchement savoir que le mot de passe était incorrect depuis tout juste une heure.

Les épaules voutées, ils s'étaient rendus au bureau de l'écossaise pour obtenir des explications et pour avoir la discussion qu'elle souhaitait vraisemblablement avoir avec eux. Pendant cette entrevue, ils furent destitués de leurs prérogatives de Préfets. Hermione éclata en larmes dans le bureau et Ron haussa la voix. Ils reçurent deux nouvelles semaines de retenu et ils furent renvoyés à leurs cours. Toute la semaine qui suivit fut un véritable calvaire pour eux, ils n'avaient pas pu se changer ou se laver depuis sept jours – hors de question de risquer une pneumonie en se laver dans le Lac Noir – et comme ils n'avaient pas pu non plus récupérer leurs affaires de cours, ils obtenaient de nouvelles retenues à chaque cours pour lesquels ils n'avaient pas les livres demandés.

Hermione se vit refuser l'emprunt de tous les livres qu'elle voulait lire, pour se changer les idées et Ron ne réussit à ouvrir aucun passage secret du château. Chaque soir, ils étaient réveillés par Rusard alors qu'ils dormaient dans les couloirs, obtenaient de nouvelles retenues. Leurs notes chutèrent significativement car ils étaient de plus en plus fatigués et qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire leurs devoirs, en courant partout pour résoudre le problème qu'ils avaient. Mais le pire était encore à venir.

Finalement, au bout d'une semaine, on leur annonça qu'une solution avait été trouvé et ils avaient reçus des chambres à l'extérieur du dortoir. Enfin, des chambres, en réalité cela tenait plus du cagibi : un lit simple collé dans un mur de pierre, une armoire tout juste droite et un bureau d'école pour chacun d'eux, avec à peine de la place pour circuler. La literie était dure, grattait et le sommeil fut dur à trouver pour les deux amis. Heureusement, leurs affaires avaient été rapatriées dans leurs nouvelles « chambres » et ils purent se changer après s'être sommairement lavé dans un grand baquet d'eau glacée.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, avec une mine un peu plus réjouie que celle hystérique qu'ils avaient eu toute la semaine, mais alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table des Gryffondors, près des portes et très loin de leurs camarades, ils furent violemment éjectés des bancs par la magie du château. Une petite et misérable table bancale apparut devant leur nez et flotta jusqu'au coin le plus sombre et le plus délaissé de la salle. Un drapeau gris germa au-dessus de la table, avec une indication sanglante… « Traîtres ». Ron et Hermione pâlirent de peur lorsque leurs cravates et leurs écharpes rouges et or prirent la même teinte que le drapeau. Ils comprirent enfin ce qu'il se passait depuis la semaine dernière. Jusque-là, ils avaient réellement cru à la plaisanterie malsaine d'un élève, mais même les jumeaux Weasley n'auraient eu le culot de faire une telle chose.

Hermione s'effondra une fois de plus en larmes, son visage ruisselant dans ses mains, sanglotant une litanie d'excuses. Ron lui, commença à s'énerver, ne trouvant pas ça drôle, qu'ils devraient plutôt le remercier pour les avoir mis hors de danger, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'agir ainsi puisqu'ils avaient bien accepté des Mangemorts à Serpentard en période de guerre, car Poudlard se devait d'être impartial, et que surtout, il avait agi pour le bien de tous. Ses mots avaient glacé Severus d'effroi, alors qu'il se souvenait de tout ce que Dumbledore avait sacrifié et voulu sacrifié pour « le plus grand bien ». Apparemment l'homme avait eu le temps de planter les graines de ses idées dans le cerveau pourri du dernier fils Weasley.

Severus s'était levé alors de sa chaise, faisant claqué ses mains sur le bois de la table et il avait commencé à réciter des noms. D'innombrables noms. Une liste interminable. Des sanglots ou des hoquets de tristesse se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle certaine fois. Même Ron se figea quand il entendit les prénoms de ses deux oncles – les frères jumeaux de sa mère – qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés et qui étaient morts pendant la première guerre. Neville serra les dents et les poings lorsque ses parents furent cités. Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur lorsque Severus termina sa longue liste par son nom et celui d'Harry. Un long silence avait régné quelques minutes après cela, alors que leur Directeur reprenait son souffle et terminait son monologue par un désagréable : « Tous ces gens sont morts au nom du plus grand bien, sous les ordres de Dumbledore, M. Weasley. Alors mesurez vos paroles. »

Le rouquin n'avait plus prononcé le moindre mot après ça. Pas seulement pour le reste de la soirée, non. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'il s'obstinait dans le mutisme. Hermione essayait vainement de retrouver un peu d'attention, quelques soutiens, mais sans succès. Les professeurs ne les interrogeaient plus, ne leur parlaient plus que pour les coller en retenus si cela était justifié et tous les élèves les fuyaient comme la peste, les ignorant ou leur crachant des insultes au visage. Salazar avait été très heureux d'assister à cela et il s'était délecter du malheur des anciens « amis » de son Compagnon d'Ombre. Les Ombres ne rassemblaient peut-être pas les gens autour de leur cause, mais visiblement, le nom de son petit-ami, si.

Et ce soir, oui ce soir, ils sortiraient Harry de son enfer personnel. Ce serait leur seule chance, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. S'ils n'agissaient pas avant la fin des fêtes de Yule… Il ne préférait pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Car ils réussiraient, il en était sûr et certain. Puis quand son Ombre irait mieux, ils iraient réparer la Magie, comme ils en avaient la mission. Salazar se demanda un instant, après avoir vu la solidarité des élèves de Poudlard contre les traîtres, comme cette dernière allait réagir… Il ne tenait pas à les voir devenir Cracmol alors qu'ils avaient voulu protéger Harry et qu'ils avaient participer à sa vengeance. Peut-être pourrait-il avoir une prière pour eux lorsqu'il entrerait en contact avec la Magie ? Oui, il ferait ça.

 **oOo**

 _ **2 Janvier 1999 – Poudlard – Appartement privé**_

Il se sentait étrangement bien, comme s'il flottait dans du coton dans le ciel. Il ressentait la même sensation de liberté que lorsqu'il s'élevait dans les airs sur son balai. Pourtant il était sûr et certain d'être encore sur terre. Parfois il se demandait si la Magie ne s'était pas trompée quelque part en le faisant Sorcier, il aurait sans doute été plus heureux comme oiseau. Il aurait pu voler autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, il aurait pu visiter des lieux sans que des personnes ne fixent son front, il n'y aurait jamais eu de murmures sur son chemin, la vie difficile des hommes ne l'aurait jamais touché. Il aurait vécu libre, plus libre que n'importe qui d'autre. Oui, cette vie ne lui aurait pas déplu…

Mais il savait aussi qu'il pouvait se permettre de penser ainsi justement parce qu'il avait vécu sa propre vie, car comme dit le dicton _**« L'herbe est toujours plus verte dans le jardin d'à côté »**_. Sans penser à tous les mauvais moments de sa vie, il en avait passé aussi des bons, sa découverte du monde magique, les amis qu'ils s'étaient faits, tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec ses deux meilleurs a… Ses deux _ex_ -meilleurs amis, Severus, Draco et surtout, surtout Salazar… Oui, pour le Fondateur, être un humain – une Ombre – n'était finalement pas si mal. Et puis, il savait que même pour devenir un oiseau, il ne serait pas non plus prêt à renoncer à sa magie, à la Magie, il l'aimait trop pour ça.

La Magie et Salazar, voilà ses deux meilleures raisons pour se battre et revenir à la réalité. Il avait confiance en Severus, Draco et son Ombre pour le sortir de là. Il ne pouvait donc que se battre pour tenir bon.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Harry se demanda ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui… Hier, grâce à la fête du nouvel an organisé par le personnel du Pentagone de Lumière, il avait pu passer une journée très calme, sans aucune convocation dans sa petite salle d'étude personnalisée. Peut-être que leur gueule de bois serait trop douloureuse pour venir le sortir de sa chambre ? Quel doux espoir, les potions contre ce petit problème étaient aussi populaires que les Chocogrenouilles, cela ne risquait pas d'arriver.

Mais à tout à ses pensées, la jeune Ombre remarqua quelque chose d'étrange avec le plafond : il était aussi blanc que celui de sa chambre, mais il y manquait la fissure qui parcourait la moitié de la surface et qui lui rappelait un arbre dont les branches s'étendent de toutes parts du tronc. Etait-il dans une autre chambre ? Peut-être, mais pourquoi ?

Soudain une main se posa sur son front, balayant quelques mèches, caressant sa tempe, glissant sur sa pommette, avant de s'échouer sur sa joue. Un gémissement de bonheur s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry qui ne sursauta pas à ce contact. Il l'avait immédiatement reconnu, lui et la présence qu'il apercevait enfin, à côté de lui.

« Salazar… » Souffla-t-il, sa gorge trop abimée pour parler plus fort.

« Oui, c'est moi ma petite Ombre, je suis là. »

La voix de son compagnon n'était pas plus forte que la sienne, mais Harry savait que c'était l'émotion. L'émotion de le retrouver enfin, après tant de temps. Harry avait l'impression que cela faisait au moins une année qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, et pourtant cela ne faisait que deux mois. Mais c'était tout de même trop long. Il n'aurait jamais dû le quitter. Il avait eu tellement mal… Et pas seulement à cause de leur rituel, mais tout autant à cause de leur éloignement !

« Shh, je suis là maintenant. » Murmura le Fondateur en essuyant les larmes de sa moitié.

« Serre-moi… » Réclama plaintivement Harry, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte des larmes qui coulaient à profusion de ses yeux trop verts.

Avec des gestes lents et doux, Salazar le redressa lentement dans le lit et vint se placer dans son dos, pour le laisser ensuite se reposer contre lui. Harry se blottit dans les bras de son aimé et apprécia à sa juste valeur cette sensation de réconfort et de sécurité qui revenait enfin après tant de jours plongé dans le froid de l'inconnu et dans l'attente d'une nouvelle séance douloureuse. Il n'était à sa place que dans ces bras. Il n'était plus Harry Potter, il n'était plus le Survivant ou le Sauveur, il n'était plus le Vainqueur de Voldemort, il n'était plus l'ancien Gryffondor, il était Harry, juste Harry. Avec ses peurs et ses angoisses, ses joies et ses peines, sa détermination et son courage. Il n'avait plus besoin de se forcer à être celui qu'on voulait qu'il soit, car Salazar l'accepterait toujours, peu importe ce qu'il était ou ce qu'il montrait.

Cela faisait tellement de bien ! Il avait déjà vécu quelque chose de similaire avec Draco, mais leur relation s'était déroulée en temps de guerre, il n'avait donc jamais pu se détendre complètement. Peut-être que s'il n'était pas devenu une Ombre, il aurait pu faire totalement tomber les masques, ou alors il n'aurait jamais perdu cette habitude de toujours cacher une petite part de lui au fond de son inconscient – cette partie qui n'était autre que l'enfant dans le placard, celui qui rêvait d'un échappatoire, celui qui pleurait cette famille qui ne l'aimait pas, celui qui voulait faire ses preuves, celui qui haïssait les coups qu'il recevait, celui qui était devenu un Sorcier du jour au lendemain, celui qui avait été projeté dans un monde d'adultes, celui qui avait été lancé sur le champ d'une bataille qui n'aurait pu être la sienne. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu autorisé Draco à voir cette partie de lui, mais Salazar était apparu et il était devenu une Ombre – son Ombre – et Harry avait su instinctivement qu'il pouvait se dévoiler entièrement au Fondateur.

Oui, sa place était ici, avec Salazar.

Comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées, les bras de l'autre Ombre se resserrèrent autour de lui et son visage plongea dans son cou pour inspirer profondément son odeur. Finalement, peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu ses réflexions, mais qu'il avait besoin de se rassurer, comme lui, que tout ça, était bien réel. Harry se coula dans cette étreinte, l'appréciant tout particulièrement avec ses deux longs mois loin de lui.

« Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu étais relativement en bonne forme pour une séquestration de deux mois, mais que tu avais besoin de repos car tu es en fatigue musculaire globale… Et que tu avais des lésions nerveuses de moindre importance… »

Harry ne sut que répondre à cela. Son état ne le surprenait pas, il devait physiquement être impeccable pour les visites du Ministère, toutefois la douleur qu'il avait ressentie devait bien venir de quelque part. L'Ombre avait l'intense impression que s'il se contentait de se reposer, son corps ne reviendrait jamais à un état normal, mais Madame Pomfresh – bien qu'elle soit une excellente infirmière – ne réfléchissait qu'à travers la magie. Or ses tortionnaires avaient utilisé des méthodes moldus pour le maîtriser.

« Tu pourras demander à Severus de trouver un autre Médicomage, qui s'y connaisse en médecine moldue aussi bien qu'en médecine magique ? » Murmura Harry.

Bien qu'il ne le vît pas, il sentit la tension de son compagnon et Harry devina son visage crispé par l'inquiétude. Il laissa donc courir ses doigts sur l'un des bras qui encerclait sa taille.

« Je n'ai pas mal, mais j'irais mieux si je suis soigné correctement. »

« Madame Pomfresh ne peut pas faire ça ? »

« Elle pense trop avec la magie. » Répondit Harry calmement.

Et il ne mentait pas, il n'avait pas mal, il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Pourtant son corps lui donnait l'impression de peser une tonne ou deux. Chaque mouvement semblait lui demander beaucoup trop d'énergie. Il soupçonnait d'être encore sous morphine ou qu'on lui ait fait boire une potion anti-douleur, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne ressentait pas la souffrance que son corps était guéri. Il sentait que cela ne passerait pas avec seulement du repos, que s'il ne faisait rien de plus, il souffrirait de douleurs chroniques tout le reste de sa vie.

Il avait besoin de voir un autre Médicomage qui saurait prévenir ce genre de problèmes, auquel Madame Pomfresh n'avait sûrement pas pensé.

« Je ferais ça. » Lui assura Salazar.

Harry hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pour replonger dans le sommeil bienfaiteur dont il avait tant manqué. Il était hors de danger maintenant, Severus, Draco et Salazar étaient venus, comme ils l'avaient silencieusement promis.

Le Fondateur serra son Ombre contre lui en le sentant se détendre petit à petit, au rythme de son esprit sombrant dans les rêves. Le Directeur de Poudlard et le jeune Serpentard avaient peut-être soulagés en le voyant intacte, mais lui qui avait senti sa douleur tout au long de ses semaines loin de lui – ce n'était pas vraiment sa douleur qu'il avait ressentie, mais l'impression diffuse de son malheur – il savait à quel point il avait souffert. Il n'avait pas pu quitter son chevet et si le diagnostic de l'infirmière de Poudlard l'avait rassuré, la demande de son compagnon avait eu l'effet inverse.

Mais pour l'instant, il refusait encore de le quitter et de le laisser seul. Il attendrait que Draco ou Severus vienne prendre de ses nouvelles pour faire passer son message. Cela ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps car les deux membres de sa maison étaient déjà venus plusieurs fois en coup de vent, entre deux montagnes de paperasse ou entre deux cours. Bientôt tout irait mieux, il l'espérait sincèrement.

 **oOo**

 _ **14 Janvier 1999 – Poudlard – Bureau du Directeur**_

Confortablement installés l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un canapé du petit salon jouxtant le bureau de Severus, Salazar et Harry attendaient tranquillement que le Directeur n'arrive avec quelques personnes de confiance. Ils étaient en réalité un peu anxieux car aujourd'hui ils allaient changer d'identité et de parents, grâce à la potion créée par les soins de Severus.

Pour l'occasion, Severus allait ramener les futurs possibles « parents ». Bien sûr, aux yeux de la loi, ils ne seront pas réellement leurs parents, mais ils feront partis de leurs familles, ils allaient porter de nouveau nom de famille et avoir une toute nouvelle vie. Pourtant ce n'était pas le fait de s'inventer une autre vie qui inquiétait les deux Ombres, mais bien celui de rencontrer des personnes qui pourraient les dénoncer. Ils avaient tous les deux confiances en le Directeur de Poudlard – surtout Harry – mais ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher, pas après la trahison des deux meilleurs amis du plus jeune.

Harry avait reçu l'autorisation de sortir du lit il y a trois jours, le Médicomage trouvé par Severus – un ancien collègue d'université magique d'après ce qui leur avait dit – avait fait des miracles et il avait perçu les mêmes problèmes que ceux qu'Harry avait ressenti. En effet, ses nerfs avaient été mis à mal, comme s'il avait reçu des Doloris de moindre puissance mais sur une plus longue durée, tandis que certains muscles étaient déchirés ou endommagés au point qu'il avait des réflexes musculaires involontaires.

Aux yeux de Madame Pomfresh qui avait été une infirmière de guerre, des détails aussi subtils étaient passés entre les mailles du filet et elle n'avait pas de connaissances approfondies sur le corps humain, au contraire des Moldus. Or comme demandé par Harry – qui savait bien que dans certains domaines, les Sorciers étaient encore loin derrière – le Médicomage avait de bonnes bases de médecine moldue. Il lui avait également diagnostiqué une addiction à la Morphine et il espérait qu'une désensibilisation pas à pas suffirait, plutôt qu'un sevrage drastique : il recevait donc toujours des doses de cette substance anti-douleur, mais la quantité diminuait petit à petit pour qu'il prenne l'habitude d'en avoir de moins en moins et surtout pour lui réapprendre à connaître la douleur.

Il devait toujours prendre de nombreuses potions et quelques médicaments moldus tous les jours, mais il allait mieux, assez pour pouvoir prendre la potion de Severus qui modifierait son code génétique. Salazar lui, était plus inquiet au sujet des personnes qui allaient débarquer dans le salon, que par le fait qu'il allait rayer ses parents de sa vie : il n'aurait pas dû naître à la même époque que Godric, Helga et Rowena, et il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé sa mère ou son père, donc ce n'était pas une grande perte pour lui. Harry n'y avait pas pensé à vrai dire, James et Lily lui avaient donné naissance et ils avaient ensuite donné leur vie pour lui, mais il ne les avait pas réellement connus. Il se sentait reconnaissant envers eux et il les aimait sincèrement, mais il avait du mal à les voir comme ses parents, alors à l'instar de Salazar, il ne se sentait pas anxieux de changer d'identité.

Finalement des coups furent portés avec un rythme particulier, ils l'avaient décidé dès qu'un membre de leur groupe entrait dans une pièce où pouvait se trouver les Ombres. Harry et Salazar regardèrent les cinq nouveau arrivants, l'ancien Gryffondor reconnut sans mal Susan Bones, une Poufsouffle, Luna Lovegood, sa loufoque amie de Serdaigle, Marcus Flint, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et Draco accompagné de Severus. Le jeune adulte aurait menti s'il avait dit ne pas être surpris de les voir entrer. Il pouvait comprendre la présence de Luna qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement, mais il n'avait que très peu parlé avec Susan en dehors des cours de l'AD et il ne connaissait Marcus qu'à travers les matchs de Quidditch qu'ils avaient disputés.

Tous les cinq s'assirent en silence dans le salon, prenant possession des autres fauteuils de l'espace. Severus fut le dernier à s'asseoir et son premier geste fut de déposer deux flacons étiquetés sur la table basse. Harry se pencha vers eux en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la potion et son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'il lut les prénoms de son parrain et son parrain de cœur dessus. Il releva un regard incertain vers Severus, pour en savoir un peu plus. Ce dernier s'était installé plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et regardait les deux Ombres avec calme.

« Je tiens à vous dire tout d'abord, que nos invités ont été mis sous Serment de silence et qu'ils savent déjà pourquoi ils sont là. » Commença Draco en s'adressant à Salazar et à Harry.

« Normalement, vous n'auriez pas besoin de cette potion Salazar, puisque personne ne connait votre identité et votre apparence. Toutefois, pour des raisons de sécurité, je ne peux que fortement vous conseillez de la prendre également. » Fit le Directeur de Poudlard.

Salazar acquiesça silencieusement. Il était vrai que lui n'en n'avait pas spécialement besoin et que de faux papiers lui suffiraient, mais il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il semblait normal pour lui de changer également d'identité, au moins pour couper les ponts avec cette vie qui n'aurait pas dû être à la sienne.

« Bien. » Severus sortit cette fois les deux fioles de la potion qu'il avait mis au point et en versa le contenu dans deux verres. « Pour que cette potion devienne autre chose qu'un amas d'ingrédients, il faut y ajouter deux ADN, celui d'une _« mère »_ et celui d'un _« père »_. Selon vos choix, une histoire vous sera créée et des liens avec votre nouvelle famille créée. » Son attention se porta sur Harry qui fixait toujours les deux petites fioles étiquetées. « De leur vivant, Sirius et Remus m'avaient donné quelques cheveux au cas où l'Ordre aurait besoin de prendre leur apparence. Tu peux les utiliser Harry si tu veux. »

Le susnommé se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, fixant avec insistance les deux flacons… Il avait la chance de devenir le fils de Sirius ou de Remus, les deux adultes qui avaient le plus compté pour lui ! Ceux avec qui il avait voulu former une famille il y a quelques années, ceux qui étaient maintenant morts dans la guerre contre Voldemort… Il pourrait honorer la mémoire de l'un d'entre eux en devenant le fils de l'un, mais…

Mais aujourd'hui il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui comptait pour lui, un autre adulte qui avait pris soin de lui pendant des années alors qu'il ne le soupçonnait pas. Son regard croisa celui sombre du Directeur qui attendait son choix, ne semblant pas douter qu'il choisirait l'un des deux Maraudeurs. Juste avant la fin de la guerre, s'il avait eu le choix à ce moment-là, c'est sûrement ce qu'il aurait fait, ce fut pourquoi il surprit tout le monde quand il se redressa et qu'il répondit, avec un petit sourire.

« Je préfèrerais que ce soit toi mon père, Severus… »

Il savait que l'ancien professeur de potions tenait à lui, mais il craignait quand même un refus.

« Pourq… »

Il ne put continuer car il fut coupé par son interlocuteur.

« Toi aussi tu comptes énormément pour moi. Tu as pris soin de moi pendant des années, depuis bien plus longtemps que Sirius ou Remus. Cela ne semble pas t'avoir traversé l'esprit, mais tu mérites tout autant de faire partis de ce choix. Et puis… Je… J'ai déjà commencé à te considérer un peu comme mon père ces derniers mois… » Termina-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il ne s'était pas départi de son sourire, mais il avait baissé un peu la tête, cette fois embarrassé et gêné de tenir de tels propos devant d'autres personnes. C'était quelque chose d'assez intime à ses yeux, ses véritables sentiments l'avaient toujours été pour lui. Il n'y avait qu'auprès de Draco, Salazar, Severus, – autrefois Ron et Hermione – Sirius et Remus, qu'il osait les dévoiler de manière plus ou moins franche.

Severus dut se faire violence pour ne pas se lever et serrer cet enfant dans ses bras. Il n'était pas très démonstratif et encore moins en public. Mais il transmit le moindre de ses sentiments par un regard dès qu'Harry releva les yeux pour le regarder faire tomber un cheveu dans la potion d'Harry. Bientôt, il serait son fils… Oh Merlin ! Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de son torse. C'était à la fois douloureux et chaleureux. Il déglutit silencieusement, pour continuer, sentant sur lui le regard ravi de son filleul qui observait cette scène avec bienveillance.

« Maintenant pour, l'ADN de la mère… »

Mais une fois de plus il fut coupé quand Luna se précipita sur la potion d'Harry et y fit tomber un de ses longs cheveux blonds, déclarant fièrement :

« C'est moi ! »

Harry pouffa doucement, faisant un grand sourire éclatant à Luna, ne cherchant même pas à contester son choix, l'acceptant très naturellement. C'était après tout le choix qu'il aurait lui-même fait, cela lui permettait de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer ou à bafouiller des excuses envers Susan. Celle-ci semblait à peine surprise également, après tout Luna était une amie d'Harry, ce choix allait de lui-même et tout le monde pensait ainsi. La nièce d'Amélia se leva à son tour et laissa tomber un de ses cheveux dans la potion de Salazar en souriant doucement à ce dernier.

L'homme la remercia d'un hochement de tête et se tourna vers les autres hommes de la salle, son regard dérivant un instant aussi sur les fioles étiquetées aux noms des deux adultes qui furent si importants pour son compagnon. Il réfléchissait avec soin à celui qui deviendrait son _« père »_. Finalement, un sourire en coin s'afficha sur son visage et il se tourna vers Draco. Le blond le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il n'allait quand même pas le choisir, si ?

« Désolé Draco, je me doute que tu voulais que je te choisisse, pour alimenter ton égo, mais mon choix ne se portera pas sur toi. » Répliqua Salazar avec un sourire narquois, observant avec amusement l'expression faussement outrée de l'ancien petit-ami de son compagnon.

Il se concentra plutôt pour attirer l'une des fioles posées sur la table et se tourna vers sa moitié, dévoilant le nom de celui qu'il avait choisi.

« Comme ça, tu seras toujours lié à Teddy. » Lui expliqua-t-il alors qu'Harry regardait l'élégante calligraphie de son futur père former le nom de Remus Lupin.

Emu, le Sauveur embrassa le coin des lèvres de Salazar. Lui aussi n'était pas friand des démonstrations d'amour et d'affection en public, sur ce point il ressemblait déjà à son futur père. Le Fondateur de la maison des serpents s'en contenta et il versa le cheveu du parrain de cœur de son Ombre. Ils attrapèrent tous les deux leur potion et Harry fut le premier à la porter à ses lèvres, presque désireux de devenir le fils de Severus le plus rapidement possible. Le voyant faire, Salazar l'imita, tandis que Draco s'occupait avec Marcus de leur créer une nouvelle vie et un passé qui tiendrait la route.

 **oOo**

 _ **20 Mars 1999 – Equateur – Localisation précise inconnue**_

Alors que les Sorciers fêtaient l'Equinoxe de Printemps en famille, dans les divers villages Sorciers d'Angleterre, deux hommes venaient de transplaner bien loin de leur maison, l'esprit tourner bien loin des festivités. Ils avaient une mission importante à réaliser. Ils auraient dû venir ici – où que soit cet endroit – à la dernière fête de la Magie, mais ils n'étaient pas encore réunis à ce moment-là.

Il s'agissait bien d'Harry et Salazar, portant désormais respectivement les noms d'Hadrien Snape et de Lazar Lupin, selon leurs nouveaux papiers. Hadrien était le fils de Severus Snape et de la jeune sœur de Pandora, la mère de Luna, créée de toute pièce, qui serait morte durant la première guerre et dont il aurait caché l'existence en le confiant à son beau-frère – une version que Xenophilius confirmerait à qui voudrait bien l'entendre. Lazar était quant à lui le petit frère de Remus et cette fois, il n'y aurait personne pour vérifier ses dires puisque Remus était malheureusement décédé, tout comme ses parents, cependant il avait été adopté par les Bones à la mort de ses « parents » car il était trop jeune pour être à la charge de son grand frère.

Tous les papiers nécessaires à leur nouvelle vie avaient été discrètement rangés dans les archives par Marcus, à la demande de Draco. Les deux Serpentards avaient un travail quasiment parfait en utilisant même du parchemin qui datait de leurs années de naissance. Seul l'encre était récente, mais il était impossible de trouver véritablement une encre datant de 20, 30 ou 40 ans. Ils avaient ensuite vieilli les papiers à la manière moldue, pour n'utiliser aucun sort détectable par les Aurors si jamais ces derniers souhaitaient soudain vérifier leur identité ou qu'il ne s'agisse pas de faux papiers. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un Auror aux yeux de faucons, spécialiste en falsification moldue, faisant un excès de zèle ou d'une requête juridique de fournir l'arbre généalogique de la famille – cependant il était nécessaire d'être accusé de fraude à l'héritage pour ce genre de réclamation.

En tout cas, même si on venait à découvrir des irrégularités dans leurs identités, personne n'irait s'imaginer qu'Hadrian Snape était en réalité Harry Potter ou que Lazar Lupin était Salazar Serpentard ayant voyagé fait un bond dans le futur de plus de mille ans : la potion d'adoption avait fait son œuvre pour chacun d'entre eux et ils ne ressemblaient plus vraiment à ceux qu'ils étaient.

Harry avait gardé une silhouette assez petite et gracile, à l'image de celle de Luna, mais il avait gagné en largeur d'épaules, donnant une impression de puissance à son corps. Ses traits étaient devenus plus droit, mais il avait hérité du nez en trompette de sa _« mère »_ avec un menton un peu plus pointu. Ses cheveux bruns et indisciplinés s'étaient changés en un rideau de cheveux noirs souples, mais nécessitant des shampoings réguliers pour éviter qu'ils ne deviennent trop vite gras. Il avait eu un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'il n'avait plus les yeux verts de sa mère, mais sa légère tristesse avait disparue quand il s'était venu dans un miroir. Au lieu de l'habituel intensité de son regard Avada, ses iris étaient du même argent brillant que Luna, à l'exception de centre de sa pupille, du même noir d'encre que son père. Apparemment, cela s'appelait de l'hétérochromie centrale et cela rendait surtout son regard encore plus envoutant. D'après Salazar, ses yeux pouvaient même devenir plus lumineux ou plus sombre en fonction de la luminosité et de son humeur.

Salazar lui, avait pris une bonne poignée de centimètres, à l'instar de Remus qui était très grand et il s'était étoffé. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis, un petit cadeau des Bones visiblement, ils étaient maintenant moins cassants, un poil plus doux. Son nez droit et princier s'était arrondi au bout, amusant beaucoup Harry qui le taquinait en le comparant au nez d'un petit enfant. Les cheveux déjà châtains foncés de Salazar s'étaient éclaircis et avaient pris des reflets roux qui n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler la chevelure plus foncée de son vieil ami Godric. Ils avaient également perdu de leur soyeux pour devenir un peu plus rêche, mais Salazar n'avait qu'haussé les épaules, indifférent. Ce qui lui avait grandement plus toutefois, ce fut d'apprendre que ses yeux étaient passés du bleu cobalt, à un vert forêt sombre et magnétique. Draco s'était même moqué de lui : il avait fallu qu'il fasse un voyage dans le temps de mille ans pour enfin s'accorder aux couleurs de sa maison.

Au début, les deux Ombres avaient un peu maladroit l'un envers l'autre, car c'était un changement physique tout de même conséquent, mais finalement, leurs âmes étaient toujours les mêmes et elles étaient toujours accordées, alors ils avaient réussi au cours de la deuxième semaine, à redevenir aussi proche et câlin qu'avant – dans l'intimité de leur appartement bien évidemment. Pendant ces derniers mois, ils s'étaient également emménagés dans la partie inutilisée et fermée du château et Severus leur avait parlé de son projet d'ouvrir une nouvelle école pour y déménager les élèves de Poudlard, mais le château leur appartenait par la Magie qui y habitait et par le statut de Fondateur de Salazar. Le couple ne savait pas encore si cela pourrait réellement se faire, le Ministère n'accepterait pas un tel changement aussi facilement et les Sorciers anglais encore moins, mais quand Severus leur avait proposé de faire par la suite du château un refuge pour les Ombres ou pour d'autres Créatures Magiques, le doute s'était insinué et des idées leur étaient naturellement venues sur le futur du château.

Cependant ils n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui pour parler de ça ou même pour y penser. Non, aujourd'hui ils allaient devoir faire ce pourquoi ils avaient été envoyés à cette époque : réparer les dégâts des Hommes et des Sorciers sur la Magie, afin de lui permettre de nouveau de couler librement dans la terre et dans ses enfants de magie. Pour cela, ils avaient transplané à un nœud magique, quelque part aux alentours de l'équateur. Leur travail simple en apparence allait leur demander beaucoup de concentration, d'énergie et de temps.

Ils rejoignirent d'un pas confiant le puit de magie qu'ils arrivaient à percevoir grâce à leurs sens d'Ombre et grâce à cette date spéciale qu'était l'Equinoxe de Printemps où la magie était plus forte et présente dans l'air. Ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire alors que c'était bien la première fois qu'ils allaient s'y atteler. C'était un procédé inscrit dans leurs âmes et c'était ainsi pour chaque couple d'Ombres. Normalement, ils auraient dû vérifier qu'aucun autre couple d'Ombres ne venaient à ce nœud de magie à cette date, mais malheureusement ils étaient le seul couple d'Ombres actif, les autres étaient encore alités à cause de leur séjour au Pentagone de Lumière, ils n'étaient pas assez en forme pour réaliser le rituel de restauration. En effet, Draco, Severus, Salazar ainsi que quelques combattants d'extrême confiance, avaient réussi à s'attaquer à cette institution afin de la renverser et de libérer les Ombres qui y étaient enfermés contre leur gré. Les membres de cette organisation avaient été arrêtés et enfermés quelques jours le temps d'obtenir un dossier sur chacun d'eux afin de pouvoir les mener en justice pour divers délits et pour maltraitance, séquestration et expériences illégales sur des Créatures Magiques. Le procès avait fait beaucoup de bruit, mais le Pentagone de Lumière avait été dissous et ses membres étaient maintenant sous haute surveillance ou à Azkaban, considérés comme des terroristes. La peur de la puissance du Ministère leur avait finalement bien servi.

Ils s'installèrent en tailleur au-dessus du nœud de magie, qu'ils percevaient comme un puits de lumière, ils lièrent leur main, formant un cercle parfait avec leurs bras, puis ils plongèrent petit à petit en état de méditation afin d'étendre leur conscience jusqu'à la Magie. Harry fut le premier à percevoir sa douce présence car il était né à cette époque, au contraire de Salazar qui avait un peu plus de mal à synchroniser. Le jeune homme s'étonna de la sentir agitée et colérique. Quelle bêtise avait encore fait les Sorciers pour qu'elle soit aussi noire ? Harry désespérait de voir les Sorciers arriver un jour à s'accorder à la Magie, mais cela n'était pas entièrement de leur faute, c'était leur nature d'Homme qui les poussait à la guerre tout comme à la passion. Ils semblaient vivre leurs émotions à l'extrême, peu importe le contexte et c'était aussi son cas autrefois, son impulsivité était certes une part de son masque de Survivant et de Gryffondor, mais elle était aussi une partie de lui.

« _Mon tout petit…_ » Murmura une voix maternelle qui le fit tout de suite se sentir aimé et détendu.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment de silhouette, mais il percevait une présence chaleureuse qui semblait s'enrouler autour de lui, lui donnant l'impressionnant d'être pris dans une douce étreinte. Harry se laissa fondre dans cet étrange sentiment, appréciant de sentir la Magie caresser la sienne. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé quelque chose qu'il avait perdu, une partie de son âme ou bien était-ce un membre de sa famille ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais il l'avait retrouvé.

« _Tu as tellement souffert… Je suis tellement désolé pour toi mon tout petit._ »

Harry comprit vaguement, l'esprit cotonneux, que la source de la colère de la Magie n'était autre que le traitement que lui et les autres Ombres avaient reçu au Pentagone de Lumière.

« _Je leur ferais payer, ils regretteront leurs actes !_ »

Le jeune homme sentait la colère de sa Mère, celle qui avait façonnée son âme, gonfler et il se rappela toujours aussi confusément, les informations avaient du mal à monter à son cerveau à cause de l'air saturé de magie et de la présence de sa Mère, des nombreux désastres associés aux Ombres et au malheur qu'il porte. Cette information le fit à peine réagir alors que les catastrophes naturelles défilaient devant ses yeux. Mais soudain la pensée que Draco, Severus, Luna ou Teddy meurs à cause de sa Mère, le sortit brutalement de sa torpeur.

« Non ! »

Son cri résonna étrangement dans ce monde de magie. Il sentit la présence s'éloigner et un étrange courant d'air froid comme la mort le parcourut l'espace d'un instant. Mais il resta concentré sur son esprit de nouveau vif, ignorant les sentiments qui l'assaillaient et qui n'étaient pas les siens mais ceux de la Magie.

« _Pourquoi refuses-tu la vengeance ?_ » Lui demanda cette voix désincarnée directement dans sa tête.

Son intonation était stupéfaite, comme si elle ne comprenait véritablement pas sa réaction et peut-être était-ce le cas. La Magie ne pouvait converser qu'avec ses enfants d'Ombres, elle ressentait leurs émotions avec beaucoup plus de force que celles qui se déversait dans la magie en temps habituel. Et pendant des siècles elle n'avait perçu de ses enfants que la douleur, la peur et la colère. Elle avait senti la même chose en Harry et elle pensait que comme les autres Ombres avant lui, il accepterait qu'elle punisse les Sorciers pour leurs actes. Et pourtant…

« Tu ne peux pas tous les punir pour les erreurs de quelques-uns. »

Il devait se montrer fort face à la Magie, face à sa Mère. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Severus, Teddy, Draco ou Luna parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie ! Il ne se suiciderait pas, car cela ferait bien trop de mal à Salazar et qu'il se refusait à lui faire du mal, mais il ne serait plus que l'ombre de lui-même – cela ferait de lui l'ombre d'une Ombre, quelle ironie…

« _Je peux épargner ceux auxquels tu tiens._ » Murmura doucement la Magie, tentatrice.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry se détendit, un sentiment de soulagement l'envahissant, mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le sien et cela eu l'effet d'un électrochoc pour lui. La Magie, comme la Mère qu'elle était, voulait prendre soin de ses enfants et les garder dans un cocon sécuritaire et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, il aurait ça quand il était enfant. Mais voilà, il était maintenant adulte et il avait vu le monde.

« Non. Je ne connais pas tous les Sorciers de ce monde, je ne peux pas les juger ainsi. » La détermination brillait dans son regard, il était après tout un Gryffondor ! « Et le passé d'une personne ne fait pas son futur. Un homme mauvais peut racheter ses fautes et devenir un homme bon, tout comme un homme bon peut devenir mauvais à cause de la haine. Je ne suis pas tout puissant, je n'ai aucun droit de juger cela et de te demander justice. »

« _Mais moi je le perçois, toute cette haine, toute cette folie._ »

« C'est vrai. Elle existe. Mais elle n'est pas tout. Si tu as du mal à percevoir l'amour des Hommes, j'emmagasinerais leurs bons sentiments pour toi et je te les livrerais. »

La Magie scruta l'âme de son fils, elle avait perdue de sa luminosité, mais elle était toujours aussi pure et chaleureuse. Oui, elle ferait confiance à son fils. Elle l'avait après tout créé à son image, comme toutes les Ombres, s'il disait qu'il y avait de l'espoir, alors elle y croirait. Elle retourna entourer son fils, et murmura tout de même à son intention :

« _Je donnerais tout de même une bonne leçon à ceux qui t'on personnellement fait du mal !_ »

Harry ne répliqua rien à cela, répondre que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait aurait été un horrible mensonge et il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Pas à elle. Pas à sa Mère.

Enfin Salazar réussit à être en concordance avec la Magie de cette époque et ce fut comme si un verrou venait de sauter. Il se sentait enfin entier. C'était comme si une gêne venait de disparaître. Il perçut, sans le voir, Harry à ses côtés, alors qu'une présence venait le plonger dans un état secondaire. Comme sa moitié avant lui, il comprit instinctivement qu'il s'agissait de la Magie et de sa Mère. Il l'accueillit avec respect et joie. Quand cette dernière lui souffla une demande à l'oreille, il n'hésita pas un instant à donner les noms de ceux qui avaient fait du mal à son compagnon, les Dursley, Ron et Hermione, les membres du Pentagone de Lumière et les Aurors qui avaient été bien trop heureux de l'emmener loin de lui.

« _Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te venger de ceux qui s'en sont pris aussi à toi à ton époque. Terriblement désolé mon tout petit…_ »

Mais Salazar ne se sentait pas désolé. Elle l'avait emmené loin d'eux, elle avait réussi à le mener jusqu'à sa moitié et maintenant elle vengeait sa petite Ombre, c'était plus qu'assez pour lui. Et puis…

« Ceux qui m'ont fait le plus de mal, ce sont ceux qui ont fait du mal à Harry. »

Il ressentit un léger rire autour de lui et un sentiment de félicité et fierté gonfla sa poitrine lorsque sa Mère lui répondit :

« _Je vous aime mes touts petits, je vous aime car je vous ai créés, mais aussi parce que vous vous aimez et que vous veillez l'un sur l'autre. Je suis fier de vous mes touts petits._ »

La confiance coulant désormais abondamment dans leurs veines, ils s'attelèrent à leur tâche première, offrant de leur magie pour renforcer celle de leur Mère, et usant de leur clairvoyance pour renouer petit à petit le nœud magique à la magie ambiante.

Désormais, ce serait leur tâche pour toutes les années à venir, ils reviendraient ici pour accomplir ce rituel, car restaurer la Magie ne se faisait pas en une seule fois.

 **oOo**

 _ **31 Décembre 1999 – Poudlard – Appartement privé**_

Harry était posté devant la fenêtre de son appartement, observant la neige qui tombait à gros flocons dehors. Minuit allait bientôt sonner et il faisait le bilan de ces deux dernières années. Voldemort était mort, il l'avait tué et cette fois il ne reviendrait pas car il avait pris soin, avec Ron et Hermione, de détruire tous ses Horcruxes. Puis il avait découvert son héritage d'Ombre et perdu ses deux meilleurs amis qui l'avaient dénoncé au Ministère. Il avait connu une douleur déchirante au Pentagone de Lumière, mais Salazar, Severus et Draco étaient venus le sortir de là. Il était ensuite le fils de Severus et Luna, tandis que Salazar était devenu celui de Remus et Susan.

Ils avaient effectué ensemble leur premier rituel auprès de leur Mère, la Magie et il avait plus ou moins réussi à épargner au monde sorcier sa colère, mais ceux qui l'avaient trahi ou blessé avaient définitivement perdu leur magie et ils avaient été obligé d'aller vivre dans le monde Moldu. Salazar avait fait valoir son lien fraternel avec Remus pour faire partie de la vie de Teddy et lui permettre de faire de même. Harry était d'ailleurs certain qu'Andromeda soupçonnait quelque chose, mais elle n'avait rien dit et il savait de Draco qu'elle avait modifié son testament pour que la garde de son filleul leur revienne si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Le couple d'Ombres avait fêté leur anniversaire respectif ensemble et pendant les vacances d'été, ils avaient commencé à mettre au point le projet de construction proposé par Severus, d'une nouvelle école remplaçant Poudlard.

La partie interdite et fermée aux élèves du château, accueillait déjà toutes les autres Ombres qui avaient été sauvés du Pentagone de Lumière et bientôt, l'année prochaine ou dans deux ans selon les estimations de Draco, le château serait entièrement ouvert pour accueillir toute sorte de Créatures Magiques. Bien sûr, il faudrait quelques petites modifications, mais tout devrait bien se passer, Harry en était persuadé. La prochaine génération de Sorciers à sortir de Poudlard serait en faveur des Ombres après l'affaire d'Harry Potter et réclamer le château devrait être plus simple qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé.

Des bras s'entourèrent autour de lui et Harry se blottit contre Salazar.

« Tu es bien calme. » Lui fit remarquer le Fondateur.

« Je faisais le point. »

« Oh. Je trouve que nous avons fait du bon travail pour l'instant. Les Créatures Magiques que nous avons rencontrées nous ont affirmés que les naissances étaient en hausse. »

« Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire. D'ailleurs, je me demandais si nous ne pourrions pas emmener Teddy avec nous au prochain rituel. » Murmura Harry pensivement.

« Tu penses que l'on peut faire ça ? »

« La Magie ne l'a jamais interdit. »

« C'est vrai. Mais je préférerais que nous reportions ce genre de questions à plus tard. » Répondit Salazar en commençant à embrasser son cou. « C'est le nouvel an et j'aimerais bien mieux le fêter avec toi. »

Harry sourit en se retournant et captura les lèvres de son compagnon. Salazar était son Ombre et il était l'Ombre de Salazar. Ils étaient deux êtres distincts et ils étaient à la fois un. L'ancien Gryffondor se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu se rendre compte avant son arrivée, de tout ce qui lui manquait. Vivre sans lui serait une telle torture et pourtant il avait réussi à survivre jusqu'à leur rencontre, sans trop savoir comment. Cependant maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, sa moitié d'âme, il ne le laisserait pas disparaître sans lui.

« Je t'aime. » Chuchota le plus jeune avec dévotion.

« Moi aussi. » Répliqua son amant contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

 _ **FIN**_

 **°0o0°**

Voilà, j'ai une petite semaine de retard, mais avec ça, on conclut définitivement ce One Shot qui est devenu un Two-Shot puis un Three-Shot ! XD

Bon, tout est terminé cette fois et pour de bon. J'ai bien aimé faire cette partie qui tourne un peu plus autour de la relation entre Salazar et Harry, et pas seulement amoureuse, mais bien fusionnelle, ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre, ce qu'ils représentent, etc. Pour le titre vous savez maintenant aussi qu'il parlait aussi bien à Salazar qu'à la Magie.

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je me ferais évidemment une joie d'y répondre ^^

 _ **Sinon petit instant pub :**_

\- Vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil un sondage qui se terminera à la fin de septembre, pour le Calendrier de l'Avant de cette année 100% Harry Potter

\- Pour les amoureux de Harry Potter, vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil les résumés des fanfictions que j'espère pouvoir vous écrire et postez, si vous voulez des versions plus longues, vous pouvez aller les voir sur mon profil Facebook

\- Quelques résumés de Crossover sont également disponibles sur mon profil.

Je vous donc à bientôt pour la suite !

 _Une petite review ça vous dit ? Moi oui !_


End file.
